Unexpected
by CatosoneandonlyGirl
Summary: Kryptos sister was a tribute in the 69th Hunger Games. She was killed by a boy she thought loved her.Now in the 74th Hunger Games after 9 years of training she is ready to volunteer. Please Review.
1. The reaping

**This story adds a twist/ new ending to the Hunger games by the brilliant Suzanne Collins. I own no character,plot, setting, etc. From the perspective of Krypto Alichelle a 14 year old girl from District 3. Never under estimate or trust anyone, especially in the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I look out the window and see what I have seen for the past 14 years on this date, dead silence. The factory is closed and there are no locals on the street. Reaping day. I look into the mirror and smile, in my life the mirror has always been there for me. I see the blond hair that glows as gold itself had been grated into it, then I look into the sparkling blue eyes that haven't changed since I was a mere child, to say that I am beautiful would be an under statement I am the vision of an angel every male in district 3 wants me and would give anything to have me, but my life has been too full to have even a case of puppy love. I have been training for the Hunger Games since I was 5 years old. My father along with the rest of Panem knew that the tributes from districts 1 and 2 were often trained from a young age it was well known and accepted without question or consideration. That is until on my 5th birthday when a Tracker Jacker nearly stung my mother. I grabbed a toothpick and stabbed its wings in midair pinning it down to the table, my father saw this and began to do more research on these districts where the "career" tributes came from. Once he gathered enough information, he began to train me. Everyday before and after school he would take me into our backyard and have me practice with a variety of weapons. My favorite weapon to use were an ax and a sword although I could hit a target with a bow and arrow or a throwing knife from 20 yards away, 50 if I was truly one suspected a thing and now on my second year of being an official member of the reaping I was going to do the one thing that I had been preparing for, I would be volunteering to be the district 3 tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games."Krypto!"My father yelled from downstairs, "yes Dad I'm coming"I say as I run a brush through my hair one last time and race down the stairs. "There's my little girl"he said stepping up to me and hugging me, "are you ready?"he asked looking me dead in the eye searching for regrets "100%"I say confidently with a smile. Despite everything my dad is a good father, he is only encouraging me to volunteer at the reaping because his low wages as an assembler at our district 3 factory is not enough to support our family of 4." Good bye Mom"I say turning to my mother who is standing near our front door, she grabs my by the waist and pulls me over to our living room, where our lucky reaping mirror is stationed, it has been in our family since the beginning of the Hunger Games my great grandmother had bought it from a local vendor who claimed that it had magical powers and would keep anyone near it safe. This the first soon to be annual Hunger Games was where my very own Grandmother was the victor."Do you see what I see?"She asks cocking her head, I look at myself full on, My golden hair,ocean blue eyes,beautiful face and silver dress cinched above the waist dropping barely to the end of my thigh, if I were to answer her question honestly I would say that I saw a young girl well on her way to success."I see my beautiful 14 year old daughter and the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games" I smile at her as she whispers "get out there and win for us Short stack"I blush with embarrassment at her nickname for me, but don't protest as I usually would instead I pull her close telling her that I love her. I said my good- byes to my family last night, knowing that there would not be enough time at the justice I head out the door I remember the one last thing "Relex!" I call as a little boy comes running down the stairs crying," It's okay."I whisper into his ear as I stroke his light brown hair. Since he celebrated his 12th birthday last month, this year he would be participating in his very first reaping. I grab his hand and lead him out the door down to the end of the street our parents trailing us, along with many other families. Then it comes time for sign in and I must separate from him." It's alright okay, Relex"I say "I'm going to be fine and so are you. I'll be back in less than a month and we'll be back together okay?"I kneel down looking into his dark eyes."B..b..b..but" he finally spits out, "what if I get picked?" "Don't think like that, your only 12 look around"I gesture to the line of males that was stretching around the corner."All of these boys are older than you and have their names in there more times, your not gonna get picked" I quickly kiss his forehead as our father comes up behind us, "here I'll take him"

he says taking Relex's hand and leading him to the end of line."I love you"  
I yell as he is taken out of sight and to the end of the line of boys in which held the one that would be eventualy become my district counterpart.  
I get to my group of girls just as our district escort Nateth Torese is beggining the cerimony."Welcome, citizens of District 3 and Panem. And welcome to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games,." I look up and see her ridiculious outfit, and high lime green beehive hair, I can't help, but snicker to myself much to the distain of the girls around me. " Well let's get right to it" she says shooting a big cheesy smile toward the crowd. "Ladies first"  
she purrs and goes to reach a pale arm into the crystal clear bowl."Wait!"  
I shout walking past the other 14 year old girls who are staring at me with their eyes and mouths wide open. " I volunteer as tribute!"  
I look at the stunned group of people before me and just shoot them a slightly cocky smirk before I start to confidently stride towards the stage, I climb the stairs with style and then pose very model like next to Nateth who seems quite impressed. "Well Ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a volunteer, what is your name dear"  
she says putting an arm around me. "Krypto Alichelle"  
I say "A very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl"  
she says to the crowd, "lets hear a round of applause!"  
the audience gives a half hearted clap, but not being satisfied I put on my cockiest face and raise my arms high above my head and gesture for more, then quickly spin, this gets a larger response from the observers and I am genuinly pleased, but what Nateth says next wipes the smile clear away and almost certainly will make it dissapear for the rest of my life."Well as exciting as that was we are not done, we still need to choose a male tribute, so here we go" she reaches her arm into the bowl of boy names and swiftly retrieves a piece of paper and unfolds it, the smile on her face is replaced with a look of surprise and shock and then she reads the name off the paper " In a shocking twist, our male tribute is... Relex Alichelle."  
I look up, shaking as I see my brother walking out from the middle of a group of 12 year olds, trembling he is very close to tears and so am I, but before he makes it to the stairs of the stage a voice from the crowd shouts " I volunteer as the district 3 male tribute" a boy from the group of 17 year olds steps out and walks up to the stage brushing past Relex who looks shocked and comes to stand on the other side of Nateth. I am in complete shock and have still not fully regained my sense when Nateth begins to speak again " Ladies and Gentlemen, we have another volunteer, how exciting this has happened only once before! What is your name young man?"  
she asks her green eyes glowing with excitement." Alek Ferelle,"  
he says his jaw clenched tight." Alright then"  
she says not as impressed with his showmanship as she obviously was with mine." Here they are the tributes of distict 3 Alek Ferelle and Krypto Alichelle!"


	2. The train

After the reaping cerimony both Alek and I are brought by peacekeepers into the justice builiding where we will say good bye to our family and friends. My family comes in first walking confidently, not an ounce of sorrow, after all they knew that it was coming and they knew I was ready for this. We sat in silence for our short period of time together staring into each others eyes, my father looks completly unshaken, but my mother and brother have fear in thier eyes.I understand, but hope that they will realize that they need to stay strong and that in hopefully less than a month I would be back here greeting them as the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Just as our time was coming to an end I finally speak " I'm going to be fine," I say. "We know" My father quickly responds "We just weren't expecting Relex to be chosen as well". "I know" I say and pull Relex onto the seat next to me, his head on my chest "but sometimes you have to expect the unexpected." There is another brief period of silence before a peacekeeper comes in to give us our minute warning." Good bye Mom" I say hugging her, memorizing her scent for when I felt alone,then I walked over to Relex and kissed his forehead, "see I told you, you had nothing to worry about, there will always be someone there for you, even if it's not me, people care" I smile and turn to my father who holds both my hands in his," I love you kiddo, I know you can do this, but a word of advice watch out for Alek" he says staring intently "What?" I ask "How can you say that he just saved Relex from the reaping, if anything I owe him something!". "No" he says holding my chin "he was going to volunteer anyway, trust me he only waited until after the name was called for sympathy, to work the audience, if you have the chance take. ."I am unsure of what to do with the advice, how could I kill the boy who saved my brothers life? But then again how could I not even if my father was wrong, only one of us could win. Suddenly the door swung open " Times up" the peacekeeper said gruffly before ushering my family out "anyone else, you know who could want to see you?" he asks "um" I think for a moment I didn't have many friends since all my time was taken up by school and training, for the same reason I didn't have a boyfriend so... "not that I know of" I say quickly "good, your counterpart is done as well, so you will be departing for the capital now, please follow me" he says and holds the door open, I walk down the long hallway with him and out onto the train platform, located behind the justice building, waiting for me were Nateth and Alek who wore the same grim look as he had on the stage."Come on children" Nateth says and pushes us foward closer to the flashing cameras, I smile and blow kisses to them, but Alek walks, practically runs into the trains open doors, Nateth gives him a look and then gestures for me to follow him onto the silver train that would bring me to the Capital, the first stop to becoming victor. The train is nicer than any house I have ever seen, leather couches and chairs surronding a large flat screen t.v, made by our very own district, a glass table with 5 matching chairs surrinding it, complete with a large chandelier over top. It was amaxing and as I made me way to the table, where our mentors would meet with us I had the urge to run my hand on the soft rug beneath our feet, but refrained knowing that first impressions meant everything. "Hello" I say shaking the hands of both mentors sitting at the table "it is trully lovely to meet you." Both mentors smile and respond warmly. "Hello my name is Rosanya Bellora" the female mentor says, "and I am Darrex Daulbe, a pleasure" he says smoothly and kisses my hand. I blush and giggle while Rosanya speaks "she's 10 years younger than you, creeper calm down", he gives her a dirty look before turning to Alek. "What's your name?" he asks and turns to face him head on, "Alek Ferelle" he says not making eye contact. "Well Alek, nice to meet you and may the odds be ever in your favor" Darrex says, making Alek roll his eyes. "Well" Rosanya says breaking the akward silence "Let's watch the replay of the reaping okay?" she smiles and takes my hand leading me over to the two seater couch directly in front of the t.v. I sit down as the television automaticly turns on, the anthem of Panem playing and the symbol of the capital appearing. The first reaping from district one is interesting in it's own way, for the first time in quite some while both tributes were reaped. The male was 16 years old and well over 6 feet tall he was lean, but muscular with short brown hair and similar eyes. The female was too 16 years old, she had blond hair the same color as mine reaching past her shoulders and green eyes. She was beautiful, but couldn't hold a candle to me considering my beauty was natural while she, well looked as though she had been using too much of the make-up that her district made for the looks worried me though because despite the make up she was beautiful, she could have been my older sister, albiet my older uglier sister, but still. Since she was from the District that made luxcierios for the Capital, she would already have much of the audience on her side and she was older than me which in itself was an advantage over me. After the tributes went into their Justice Center the symbol showed again until the District 2's town square appeared. The first tribute to be picked was a girl who was 15, just a year older than me, she had brown hair and almost black eyes, she was pretty, but looked a lot younger than she was. She was sure to earn sponsers, but not as many as the girl from stood on the stage as the escort went to chose the male name. Before she could a boy from the crowd volunteered and walked up to the stage. He was gorgeous by any standered, with spiked light blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was very concieted. It made me wonder if that was the way that I came across at our reaping. This time I listned for his name. Cato Hadley. Even his name was beautiful. My palms were sweating when the symbol came up again and Rosanya noticed "pretty cute huh?" she says looking at me. "What?" I ask startled. "That boy Cato, beyond good looking." I look questionangly "It's okay," she encourages " It's better I know anyway." "Well.." I start " hey look it's our reaping!" I say trying to change the subject I see Nateth working the crowd and then I hear my voice coming from the crowd like pealing bells. Rosanya grips my hand and I see myself strut up to the stage and arrogantly smile. When it comes to the part where my brother is chosen I almost begin to cry, I see his fear stricken face and wide eyes almost doubling in their size,It reminds me of the day Melata was reaped about 5 years ago. Melata was our families first born. When I was 9 ,Relex being only 7 my older sister Melata was chosen as our female tribute for the 69th Hunger Games. And earlier today I saw the very image of Melata that will always be in my head. Made it to the final she didn't come home to me, to our family. I snapped out of my thought just as our reaping was coming to an end. Rosanya and Darrex share a look and then turn their attention back to the rest of the reapings pass by quite quickly, all blending into one another. No one stood out and it was obvious that districts 5-10 would not have a victor this year. District 11 worried me a bit, the female tribute was 12 and couldn't be more than 90 pounds, she looked as though she should be inviting visitor's down the yellow brick road rather than fighting to the death in the Hunger Games, but the male. He was 18 and well over 6 feet tall full of muscle, I was most of all hoping that someone would take him out before I had to. Finally we had made it to the final reaping of district 12. I almost felt bad for whoever got picked. They had only had one victor in all of the 74 years, Haymitch Abernathy, and he was an all out alcholic. The district's reaping got off to a bad start when, the idiot mentor did a head dive off the stage. We all had a pretty good laugh at that,even Alek which startled me, the first tribute to be chosen was about the same size as the one from 11. I felt bad that I would need to take out two children the same age as Relex, I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Alek hadn't had volunteered, I would be thinking of Relex as a target. I started breathing heavily and needed to take a moment in the other cart. Rosanya asked if I wanted her to come, but I needed to be alone. How could my father tell me to watch for Alek? He had quite obviously saved Relex's life. If it weren't for him Relex would have become one of the hundreds that were forgotten. I slowly regained my poise and walked back into the cart with the others who had moved and were now sitting in the chairs, Rosayna brought me up to date on the District 12 reaping. "Some girl, probably the one that got reaped's sister" she starts "well she volunteered, some guy carried the little girl off while she was screaming and kicking,yelling that she wants her sister to come back, that she wants to go instead." Rosanya looked concerned, but continued "the male tribute, decently built, looks like he has something for the volunteer." "Why do you look so worried?" I ask confused. "Because" Darrex says before Rosanya can "12 never has volunteers, even if that girl was her sister, she has to be confident in her abilities." "So?" I question not sure what to make of the statements. "So" Rosanya says "stay away from them." "But wait" I say "she might have just done it to be a good sister" both mentors roll their eyes. "Hey" I snap "some people are just proper people who don't want to see young children, their family or not, die I mean look at Alek, he volunteered for MY brother and h-", "I didn't do that for you or your brother" he says laughing. "I did that because I am tired of idiots who think that this is just an opportunity to gain fame and fortune, idiots like you, who can't fight for shit, and think that they are just gonna run into the arena and it's going to be butterflies and rainbows leaving them standing over the world as the supreme ruler, I did this to remind the people of that the Hunger Games are about killing, fighting to the death for our Districts and for ourselves." I stare opened mouth, my father was right, I take a deep breath and step towards Alek. "I am not an idiot." I say simply. "But apparently you are because if you were smart you would have played up your angle of saving my brother to get me to help you because number one I am not a shit fighter and number two no matter what any one thinks I will be the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games." "Of course you will, and so will everyone else in the arena, but news flash sweetheart it's not going to happen." "Children!" Nateth yells from the Alek, me and the mentors jump, for someone on heels that click like scurrying beetles she was surprisingly silent. " Now I do not know what brought this one, but it will end now. I left you to your mentors for a measly hour so that I can change my clothing and freshen my face and you are already arguing. Now both of you sit down and we will eat and then you will go into your rooms with your mentors. I grimace, but listen and sit at the table unfolding a napkin on my lap, as my father had taught me to do once I was in and on my way to the Capital."I'm going to my room now" Alek says as he walks toward the door to the next room "I don't need to sit here with you dumbasses to win." He slams the door behind him. I expect Darrex to sit with us, but he follows after Alek I feel offended, but Rosanya assures me that this was nothing "don't worry about Alek" she starts "he's trying to play mind games, and Darrex only followed him because it's his job." "Now" Nateth says "let's speak about your competition, Rosanya you would know best who do you think we need to watch out for?" I like the way she says "we" because she makes me feel as though they are all here for me and that they will be helping me throughout this entire experience." Well, I would have to say the biggest three are the girl from 12" she looks down at a sheet of paper an avox had brought to her. "Katniss Everdeen. The guy from 11, Thresh and of course that guy we were chatting about before," she says elbowing me in the ribs, Nateth looks at the sheet of paper, which obviously has a picture because she gets a silly looking grin on her face when she sips on her tea and motions for Rosanya to continue, "Cato Hadley." Hadley. Hadley. Where had I heard that before? The memory pops freshly into my mind again. I am 9 years old. My family is surronding the t.v in our living room, we are all holding hands, a sword enters a young girls back and she falls to the floor spitting blood calling for her family "Mom, Dad, Relex, K-K-K rypto" she is shaking I see that the sword has gone completly through her stomach and tears spill out of my eyes and I see that my mothers face is burried in my fathers chest he is holding back his own tears whispering for her to be strong, I look back to the t.v and see the girl stuggiling, barely alive, she looks terrible, the weeks on her have been hard, her brown hair is deeply matted, and she is covered in scratches, she tries crawling, but the boy who previously held the sword, stepped down hard on her back and she collapsed under his weight, he leaned down and began to talk, I couldn't turn away it was like my eyes were stuck on the t.v held by some invisible force. " Oh you poor poor thing," he said softly stepping harder as the girl tried to get up again "I had a feeling right from the begginning that it would come down to me and you, did you feel that way too? I bet you did, when I was stroking your hair under the tree, telling you to give yourself completly to me, you remember that night don't you? You knew this is what it would come down to, just like I did. But you thought that it would be different didn't you? You thought that I would offer myself for you, after all you did everything I asked you to, In front of a live audience to. Shame. Every caress, every touch every kiss, the entire nation saw it, including your family, did you even stop to think about how seeing their little darling doing those disgusting things would affect them did you? Of course not you dirty little -, no I won't say it, but everyone knows and so do you,by the way how do you think the little girl, Krypto felt about it? Seeing her sister kill people for someone she barely knew, give away her precious gift, her v card to someone she had only known for a week? I hope she's watching right now don't you? I hope her and the rest of your family are watching, what a pathetic,nieve piece of crap you are. Wait what's that you want me to tell her something? Okay, but you owe me one," he laughed at his own joke then turned towards the camera one foot still over the dying girl "Krypto, your sister says she loves you, she told me all about you by the way how she had a special connection with you, how much you meant to her and how she couldn't wait to see you again, a shame really, and Krypto this last parts from me, okay, your sister Melata well as she is here dying beneath me, well I hope one day if you ever end up in here like she did, well you should know you'll end up just like her because all you are is a weak little girl who thinks she knows everything" once he finished his last sentence he pulled the sword out of the girl's stomach,making me winch and before I could see the girl draw her last breath I went into our backyard and threw a knife toward the dummies. The first knife sank deeply into the head, the next into the neck and finally with a single tear slipping down my cheek the last knife I threw landed directly in the heart. Suddenly I heard a cannon fire from within and Cladius Templesmith's voice echoed through the house "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the victor of the 69th annual Hunger Games Ciceos Hadley!"


	3. The tribute parade

"Are you sure about this?" I ask my stylist Otan "Of course my dear," he says smiling, after the shock on the train, that one of my competitiors was related to the monster that brutally killed my sister, everything began to pass by quickly, the initial feeling of excitment as we were entering the Capital, Alek's worsening mood, the remake center where they picked, proded and primed me until I look like what they called "an actual human" and even Otan dressing me in my costume for the tribute parade, had all gone by without me taking a notice. Until now. I looked down at my dress, if you could call it that, it was silver and covered in thousands of tiny sparkles, Otan said that they were exclusive to only tribute outfits and that they were mined right here in the dress itself was a beautiful shape it was tight and strapless on top, the bottom fanned out around a slit that went way, way to far up, just below my waist, at least Otan had taken my suggestion (which I had practically screamed loud enough for the entire nation to hear) to put something under the dress, so he put a tight leather skirt with a t.v that would continously show videos and pictures of me, and although the t.v was slimmer then a sheet of paper it had to weigh at least 100 pounds making it very hard for me to walk. On my feet I had silver high heels with lights that sparkled whenever I tapped my heels hair was in a greek godess hairstyle, curled and pilled in a high ponytail. I was also wearing a crown that was made of stray wires. The final touch on my outfit was the sword, almost 4 feet tall and 140 pounds, it hung from a belt that was attached to my waist, near the end where we stopped near the training center I would pull it out and sparklers would be sent flying into the now I am struggiling to stay put in my metal chariot, with an extra 240 pounds weighing me down, making me feel very unstable. Alek is of course next to me, but since the outburst on the train I was trying my very best not to even look at him, which with the excess glitter and sparkles on my eyes was very easy, all that I could tell was that he was wearing some sort of gray suit and a crown similar to mine, but the rest including his face was a complete blur which was alright by me."Ok make sure you only pull the sword when your near the center, and make sure President Snow sees" Otan says as our chariot begins moving towards the gate, district one's chariot has just left and two's is readying I look at Otan one last time and smile nerviously, I almost fall when I turn and a group of Avox's rush foward and help me stand straight I decide to not let go of the bar in front of me because falling out of the chariot would for sure discourage people to sponser me. Suddenly the doors open and I realize that two has already left so it's our turn. I look out in front of me and see thousands of people cheering and screaming, our chariot is moving slowly through the streets of the Capital and as we round the first corner the t.v below my stomach turns on. I hadn't even realized it was off, the first image is me at the reaping motioning the crowd for more, which spraks the crowd right here in the Capital, they begin chanting my name, "KRYPTO!KRYPTO!KRYPTO!" I smile and it sets them off even more. I have never experienced anything like this in my life. I slowly, but surly let go of the bar and begin to wave and blow kisses to the crowd, which they of course eat it right up, I let out a little giggle and I see a women in the front of the crowd faint. Oh brother. We are rounding the last street toward the training center and I reach for my waist, I see many people gasp, just as Otan predicted they would, as I pull it out I feel the weight strongly baring on me, being 115 pounds holding this thing high above my head was not going to be easy, no matter how strong I was, but somehow I managed and as I held the sword as high as possible millions of little sparkles exploded and rained over the already insane crowd went even more wild and began throwing flowers, I smiled as wide as I could and then as we stopped put the sword back into it's holder. The rest of the chariots made their way toward the center and as they were I still waved and blew kisses, all of the crowds attention was still focused on me, along with most of the cameras that were intended to capture all the action. None of the other District's costumes, were as well done as mine. They were okay, but after I had appeared there was no comparison. One and Two were lucky that they had gone out before me because they had at least gotten noticed. As the last chariot left the remake center I heard gasps and screams coming from the crowd,I look up at the large screens and momentarily stop entertaining the crowd, it was the District 12 tributes... and they were... on fire? They were both waving and working the crowd quite well and it made me insecure, haden't they all just been watching me, is that what it took to capture their attention, just a little bit of flash and fire? I thought they liked me for well me, but now I realize that it was silly to think that, the purpose of the parade was to make an impression based on looks, not personality, that was what the interviews were for. At least I had done better than most I came back to focused I realized that president Snow was already done speaking and a large bright red blush spread across my cheeks as our chariots entered the training center, but I was once again confident when right before the door closed I heard the crowd chanting once again "KRYPTO!KRYPTO!KRYPTO!"  
"Good Job kid" Rosanya says standing in front of the chariot "thanks" I say as she begins walking away, everyone else is already out of their chariots and walking into the elevators that would take them up to their rooms, including Alek. So I start getting out, but the extra weight quickly pulls me down and I realize that I am about to fall out of the 12 foot chariot and crash onto the I plunge I grab out in a last attempt to avoid the occasion of a quick death, luckly I manage to grasp a bar that is attached to the side of the chariot I know I won't be able to hang on much longer so I look around for help, but everyone has already gone up to their rooms, so this is how it ends I think, well at least it'll be quick, but I can't believe that I won't even get a chance to, I don't finish my sentence because my sweating palm slips off the bar "AHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I fall, but when I land I am not paralyzed and lying flat on the floor. I am in someone's arms, but who's, who could have caught a 355 pound girl falling from a 12 foot drop? Oh God. I look up and see a pair of blue eyes looking down at me, sparkiling in the florescent lighting."Are you okay?" Cato asks as he sets me down. I am speechless, what was he doing here hadn't everyone gone up to their rooms already? I look around the room, yep everyone else was gone, but why wasn't he? "Hello?" he asked. I turned around and ran to my elevator quickly pressing the 3 before he could follow me.


	4. Training

"Go to the weapons and stations you don't know much about, stay away from things that will give away any talent you may have, and stay away from the careers." Rosanya says to both me and Alek as we are riding to the bottom floor of the training center. After the last night I can't stand Rosanya, shouldn't she have been there with me after all she knew how much trouble I was having with that dress. This was one of the problems with having a young mentor. Rosanya had only won the games 2 years ago when she was 17, she didn't knowmuch about the Capital yet and how to train tributes, I'm 4 years younger than her and haven't been in the Capital for more than 1 day and I knew that one of the biggest rules was to never leave a tribute alone, but then again where was the district 2 male mentor?Whatever, we have just reached the bottom floor, but Darrex holds the door closed and says one last word of advice, "don't fight with the other tributes, it may gain you a few sponsers, but it is illegal and I don't want you two getting into that kind of publicity, it will make you seem dangerous, but you don't want people like President Snow thinking that your troublemakers, that will just make the Games a whole lot harder for you." We walk towards the main floor and I cant help, but to think that I wish I had Darrex as a mentor instead at least he had been around longer and could give reasons for his advice."Watch yourself" the female tribute from District one says as I brush past her I roll my eyes and walk away I go towards the camoflauge station,  
and see the tributes from 12, uhhh I don't know how to deal with this, I want to leave, but I know that this station will help a lot in case I get injured, and need time to heal so I walk up to the two tributes and decide to charm them, hey they may help me at some point. "Hi" I say walking up to the girl who looks me up from head to toe "hi" she say catiously "whats your name?" I ask with a smile "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" she says in her previous tone as she shakes my hand, "wow that's such a pretty name, Katniss is my favorite flower," she smiles, but looks down imdediatly, I turn to the boy, "and you?" I ask "Peeta Mellark" "I'm Krypto it's been nice to meet you?" I say and turn towards the instructor, I know they are both staring at me trying to figure out what the hell I just did, mind games. The first step to victory. After I had mastered camoflauge I went to move on to rope tying, but I overheard the conversation of the group of "careers." "I'm taking her out first" the girl from one said as I was walking to the station "she thinks she actually has a chance, I bet she runs right for the cornicopia," the girl from two says as they all laugh. I take a deep breath and look towards the rope tying station, then out of the corner of my eye I see a piece of metal glittering in the light, I know what I should do, but I see the boy from two, Cato whisper something and they all laugh in my direction. That was it I stomp towards the station that I had been waiting for, "I need moving targets" I say to the instructor." Are you aure ,that's only reccomended for-", ".it" I say angrily "okay" he says and I walk towards the middle of the station, a bunch of robots that look like human tributes come rushing at me with a variety of weapons as it is tradition I have none, the careers are laughing I flip over the first target and give it a roundhouse kick to the head as it falls I grab the sword that it held in is hand and cut of its head in one sharp motion, fake blood squirts from the opening and a buzzer goes off a few tributes turn my way another target comes at me and before it even gets a foot away from me I tackle it, sending us both to the floor, it's superior strength is giving me a struggle, but I remember that a lot of eyes are on me right now, so I manage to keep it pinned to the ground, I then grab the knife that it is grasping and ramm it through the neck a second buzzer goes off and then another target is behind me, this one gets me in a choke hold and it picks me off the ground I gasp for breath and see the instructor about to press the stop button, but I bite the hand and as it releases flip over it's head, cracking it's neck as it falls a third buzzer goes off. twenty one buzzers later, I am still standing with a variety of dead tributes lying around me, I am covered in fake blood and motor oil from the targets in which I had slashed too deeply, I am still holding a knife as I walk away from the station and as I turn I throw it and it lands in the middle of a cardboard cutout of a person on the other side of the room. Everything is silent and everyone is staring atme until one of the gamemakers from above us yells "um let's all break for lunch." All the tributes are required to eat in a lunch room together so I sit next to the tributes from 12 Peeta and Katniss. "That was interesting" Katniss says, which shocks me, did she just say something without me instigating it. "Yea" I say picking at my food "you really showed the careers" Peeta says poiting to the group of kids who are watching us or rather me from the other side of the room almost emotionless." Well I try" I say, sitting with Katniss and Peeta actually gave me a good feeling. I had never connected with any kids before, I barely talked to them, and now I felt as though I might even have made a few friends, but then I remembered, we're in the Hunger Games and in the Hunger Games there is no place for friends. I hand my plate to an Avox and then go to walk back to the training center, but as I go past the careers I trip. "Walk much?" The girl from one says as everyone is laughing and I see her retracting her foot."Bitch much?" I ask getting into the girl's face, "excuse me?" she counters, as if I'm going to back down "you heard me," "come on Glimmer let's go," her counterpart says pulling her back, "Glimmer?Wow" I choke out she turns and stares hatefully "What's that supposed to mean", "you know very well what it's supposed to mean!" I say, she takes a step toward me and she of course does what every stereotypical mean girl does she slaps me across the face. The sound echo's through the room and everyone gasps. Luckily my father had taught me how to take a hit, I start laughing and then turn back to her, she was shocked as I expected her to be and then I lung at her. I punch her in the face and position myself so that I am sitting on top of her stomach I reapetedly punch her as her friends are trying to pull me off, but I shake them off and then I hear the snap, I look down and see her nose bent at an awkward angle, with blood freely flowing from it, Peeta and Katniss then come running up behind me and pull me up Peeta locks his arms around my waist and Katniss come's to stand beside me trying to calm me down as the tributes from one and two were helping their ally up, the girl from two was starts to yell at me, I try to run at her, but Peeta is surprisingly strong and manages to keep me in his arms, then the door swings open and a group of peacekeepers come in, one does to deal with Glimmer and start work on her nose while the others surrounded me and Peeta, pushing Katniss out of the way, the door opened one more time and a voice began to speak sending a shiver up my spine "Ladies and Gentleman, none of this happened, you all had a wonderful training and ate a wonderful lunch together, now you two" President Snow looks at Glimmer first, who was still on the floor "you my dear" he helps her up "you walked into a door, it was a complete accendent ok?" he holds her head in his hands and nods it for her, then he turns to me, the peacekeepers make a path for him and Peeta releases me, once he does he is pushed back as Katniss was."You, hmm this is going to be tough considering you have a large handprint on the side of your face, your stylist will have to cover most of that up, but if you are asked about it, you had an allergic reaction to the food, you say you've never eaten such a variety of things and you obviously had something that didn't agree with you, he turns and goes towards the door, but before he leaves he looks directly at me and says "there will be no more fighting. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor. Your individual sessions with the Gamemakers will be conducted next except for," he looks all around the room and then points at me. "You, your score has already been decided, the peacekeepers will escort you up to your room." I continue stare at the door shaking until two peecekeepers usher me out of the room, down the hallway and into the elevator that brings me up to my floor, where I run past Rosanya and Nateth who are staring questioningly I jump onto my bed and as I do tears begin flowing freely, not only have I blown my chances at gaining any sponsors, but I know that upsetting the president will result in dire consiquences, I know that what I have just done may end up in me being tortured in the arena, with the entire nation watching...


	5. Individual Scores and the Interviews

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, it's Ceaser Flickerman here, and I have the score's for the 24 tributes that will be partcipating in this year's Hunger Games!"  
The voice coming from the t.v sickens me.I know that within the next half an hour, my chances at victory will diminish. I am sitting on the couch in our floor's living room, I am sipping on hot soup that an Avox had brought me. The tears had stopped just a short while ago, but I was still in low spirits, I was definatly not interested in hearing what a great job my fellow tributes did."From district one,"  
Ceaser says and Glimmer and her counter parts pictures appear on the screen, "Marvel - 9, and Glimmer - 7."  
My group stares at one another. Both stylists, mentors and Nateth are in the room with Alek and I, in which I assume is for support. I don't think that they will be able to brighten my mood after I receive the two that is inevitably coming."Good job, to both of you"  
he smiles and then continues, "From district two"  
the female tribute, and Cato's pictures appear on the screen."Cato- 10, and Clove - 8."  
Of course, all the careers have scored very high, looks like another victor will be heading back to one or two this year."From District 3,"  
Ceaser says and our pictures flash on the it comes I think my life will be over in a matter of days and this is the reason looks at his sheet and begins "Alek- 8"  
Everyone claps and Darrex pats Alek on the shoulder, who looks as though he couldn't care less "and Krypto, wait"  
Ceaser turns to someone off screen, "is this a mistake?"  
Great lower than even Ceaser would believe."No? Okay"  
he says still looking unsure "Krypto... 12."  
I look up, "What?"  
I ask not sure I heard room slowly starts clapping until the applause is almost deafening, I shakely smile, and accept the praise that is being given to me."Whatever"  
Alek says and walks quickly to his room. What a sore loser, he must of thought as I did that the Gamemakers would give me a low score because of the fight, but hey miracles happen. Maybe they were impressed that I had taken her on myself and managed to stay on her when the others that were much larger than me were trying to pull me off, or maybe it was the moving target station, when I took out 23 human simulators, trying to kill I'll never know for sure, all I can do for now is just be glad that I can still become the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games.  
"Hold still" Otan says as he is trying to wiggle me into my interview dress. I have been in a bad mood since I woke up, everyone was still praising me at breakfast, but unlike last night I wouldn't even respond. Nothing anyone said today would change my attitude, I know that I will have to fake my enthusiasim at my interview tonight. My interview dress was a lot simpiler than my chariot outfit had been. I explained what happened after the chariot ride to Otan and he agreed that the next dress would be something that I could freely move about in. The dress was tight on top and then fluffed out into a tutu at a high waist, it was silver and the bottom half also twinkled when Otan turned it on. I highley approved it flattered me very shoes were still rather high though and I wished that Otan would lower them, but you can't win every battle you fight. The shoes also had hundreds of tiny lightbulbs in right shoe spelled out District 3 and the left spelled Krypto. My hair was curled, and half of it was pulled back and pinned. I thought that over all I looked great, but that didn't change my mood in the least. "What do you think?"  
Otan asks as the styling crew retreats."It's okay."  
I say looking in the mirror, "okay?"  
he asks disappointed "do you want me to change something?"  
"No, No I'm sorry Otan I'm just not very Hunger Games happy today,"  
I assure him, "nervous?"  
he questions "no,"  
I say biting my pulls my hand out of my mouth and asks "do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, it's... nothing,"  
I say "your probably right it's probably just nerves."  
"Don't worry"  
he says holding my hands "you are ready for this, I know you are."  
he kisses my forehead and walks away, I like Otan I know that out of everyone here he understands me the best, he shows me that at least one person, no matter where you are will always care about then Nateth walks in and begins yapping away as she always does "Ohhh Krypto, you look so beautiful, you are going to make a lovely victor!"  
she is almost crying, God "Thanks."  
I say coldly "well, we should be going"  
she blows her nose in a hankercheif that she pulls from her pocket."Okay"  
I say and follow her to the elevator, here goes well everything, I think as I step into the elevator where Rosanya, Darrex and of course Alek are waiting.  
"Now Cato many young ladies here in the Capital have been very interested in you, so I must ask do you have a special girl back home?"  
I roll my eyes, always the same questions I see Peeta laugh at my response from across the semi circle. I was surprised that he was still "friends" with me after what happened before the interviews. I had snapped on the tributes from 12 pretty hard when we were backstage. I apologized before we went on, but I didn't feel that I had done enough, it wasn't their fault that I was upset it was my did make me happy that at least Peeta and Katniss were forgiving unlike Glimmer who was glaring at me from three seats over, she had some sort of metal cast on her nose, she could barely talk during the interview since she had to breathe through her mouth, but their forgiveness just makes me feel guilty, since I know that I am going to have to murder them within the next few days.I focus back on the interview at hand just to hear Cato's response "Well Ceaser, there is one girl I have had my eye on,"  
the crowd screams and Ceaser urges him on "come on how long have you two been an item for?Tell us."  
"We're not exactly an item Ceaser I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."  
he answers as the crowd expresses their sympathies "oh come on a strong,confident good looking guy like you, she's probably just playing hard to get."  
Ceaser smiles and waits for him to respond."I wish, I can tell when I look into her big blue eyes that she wants to kill me." Good I think, you deserve it,"Ohhh big blue eyes, it looks like someone has more than a small crush it looks like your head over heels, so what about her has you smitten Cato?" he pushes. This is surprising Cato started his interview cocky and self centered, but now he's moved onto love? Whatever this will help me, in the arena when I kill him I'm gonna make sure I mention this. I want his family to feel the same personal pain I felt when his stupid brother killed my sister."well it's her confidence, when she walks into a room I mean heads just turn, it's in the way she flips her hair it just, it just knocks my breath out of me it's how everytime she passes by me it just lightens my mood,it's the first time we touched when I felt static run through my skin and into my veins and although I may have just met her, well you could call it a little while ago, I feel like I have known her my entire life."  
The crowd goes wild and the buzzer goes off."Well, I'm sorry folks, but that's all the time we have with Cato" Ceaser says and shakes his hand "Good luck and May the odds be ever in your favor."  
The crowd is screaming as Ceaser introduces me "Okay Ladies and Gentlemen I know that was very exciting, but next we have a young lady who made quite a hit at the tribute parade and recieved the highest possible score at her individual session with the game makers here she is... Krypto!" I stand and walk over to my seat waving and blowing kisses towards the crowd all the while with a huge smile on my starts off with a few questions to warm me up which I answer in my opinion quite well, about 1 minute in Ceaser asks something I wasn't expecting "So Krypto I'm going to go a bit deeper with you than with the other tributes because I think your ready for it."  
He says, I smile in response, "your grandmother or great grandmother won the very first Hunger I correct?"  
"Uh Yes you are Ceaser and I am extremly proud of her, for it"  
My smile stays glued in it's place I don't know where he's going with it, until he asks his next question "Okay good, and here comes the deep part okay, are you ready?"  
He doesn't wait for my response. "Your sister competed in the 69th Hunger Games 5 years ago, this is the clip of the final two fighting,"  
he motions to a screen behind him, I stay frozen, but turn my head to see, not today please,not in front of all these people I keep my eyes on the screen, watching the entire fight. I see her struggle, her plead, her embarrassment, her death. I am fighting with myself trying to keep my emotions hidden, when the clip is over Ceaser turns back to me. He, himself is crying along with most of the crowd and surprisingly a few of the tributes, they probably just realized that this will be their fate within the next week or so."I know that must have been hard to watch Krypto and I am very sorry, but I must make this clear,as I am sure you are aware of one of the tributes on this stage today are in direct relation to the boy who killed your sister in order to become the victor of the 69th annual Hunger Games, I am sure that you will have a few things in store for them in the arena, but what I really want to say or rather ask is you have the Games in your blood, you have motivation, you volunteered for these Games, do you have anything to say to the other tributes?"  
Ceaser looks at me hopefully "Ceaser"  
I say "I volunteered because I want to win. Not only for me, but for my sister and I want to make it clear to everyone that I will stop at nothing to get that crown, that title I will win. There is not a doubt in my mind about that."  
The buzzer goes off and a tear slips down my cheek. "Here she is Ladies and Gentlemen the district 3 female tribute Krypto."  
The crowds applause is the louder for me than it was for anyone else, but I don't work the crowd as I normally would instead I stand up and quietly take my seat drowning out the sounds of the other interviews for the rest of the night.


	6. The roof

I walk over to the elevator and press the top button for the rooftop, I had been up earlier and saw Peeta and Katniss I would have stayed with them, but at the interview tonight Peeta finally confessed his love for Katniss. I thought she knew all along, but apparently not, I felt like being alone anyway so I left and decided to go up later with the Games tomorrow I wouldn't be able to sleep I walked along the plentiful gardens on the roof and saw the people celebrating in the streets, and why wouldn't they be?They weren't the ones who would be fighting for their lives in an arena they would never have to experience this, but then again if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have to be. What the hell was wrong with me?I had seen what Melata had gone through, why would I volunteer myself for that pain, that loss. Was it my father's fault?No in the end I was the one who said the words, he never raised my arm for me, he never forced the words out of my mouth, I did it out of my own stupid, concieted free will, and now, now I am stuck here in this stupid city on my st- "hey sparkles!"  
A voice yells from the elevator and I see Cato. Great just what I need right now. I get up to leave, "no!"  
he shouts "don't go, please?"  
I sit back down, as much as I'd like to leave I won't it is my last night here anyway I may as well have a happy memory before I go into the arena, I know that he'll act as if nothing's wrong because that's his type just like his brother and I'll pretend I believe it. For tonight."What?"  
I ask and he comes to sit beside me "I just don't want to be alone up here,"  
he says looking down "okay..."  
I say and put my feet up on the ledge that we are sitting on. "Happy Birthday."  
he says and I look up in shock "What? How did you know that?"  
I almost yell, "it's pretty simple no lady likes to think she's getting older and you've been acting colder than usual, am I right?  
he asks smiling damn he had the hottest smile "yes it's my birthday"  
I say reluctantly "I am good"  
he says "what are they doing down there?"  
"who knows, partying probably they get to see a bunch of kids kill each other tomorrow they have to be excited about that."  
I say laughing at my own joke, to my surprise he joins in. "yep it's their yearly entertainment, I wonder what they do the other times of the year maybe watch people commit suicide." I smile, not knowing what to say."Oh I forgot I brought something for you, here"  
he says giving me a rose. "That's sweet"  
I say "but how did you know I'd be up here?"  
"A hunch, I don't know why, but you are very predictible to me."  
he says "Great that'll be a problem in the arena"  
I laugh, but am actually rather worried "so who's that girl you were talking about tonight at the interview?"  
"oh that was nothing, my mentor told me to say that in case Ceaser asked, you know people would want me to get back home to see the girl so they would sponsor me,"  
he responds, somehow I knew it, no one like him could actually fall in love with someone unless it was themselves."So what are you most worried about?"  
he asks looking up from the ground, "I'm worried that... I don't know, not even of death just of me I don't know actually winning and becoming a person the Capital just uses to get what they want, you know like Finnick,"  
he looks at me sideways and I realize that he doesn't understand the reference."Finnick was a victor from district 4, the Capital basicaly used him as a prostitute, it was terrible my family told me all about it, when I was tra- I mean when I was considering volunteering, they told me that if I won that I shouldn't just become what they want me to be, that I wasn't their's, what are you most worried about?"  
I ask moving closer to him."Well I don't want to become a monster... a monster like my brother"  
I tense up as he continues "my brother he wasn't like that he was the nicest person in the district by anyone's standared, then he got reaped, and I saw start to change, even when we said good bye to him at the Justice Building, he just I don't know, and then at the end of the Games when he, when he killed... her. I couldn't believe it, it was like I didn't even know him anymore, I barely talk to him anymore I can't stand the sight of him, and I don't want that, if that's what's it's gonna take to win then I'd rather die."  
I don't know what to say. Was he saying that he isn't like his brother?That in someway he's different?No. He can't be he?I don't know if I even believe his story that a sweet sweet innocent boy can go to being a brutal killer within the span of a couple hadn't everyone who was in the games done exactly that?Gone from bieng a regualar person to a killer?Aren't I going to be by tomorrow? He's confused me greatly.I am thinking about leaving, but I see him start to cry and know that I can't, I can't leave because he's not lying I know pain when I see it. I see it in my very own face everytime I look in the mirror."Stop"  
I say patting his back "come on it's okay"  
I move close to him and put his head on my shoulder, "it's okay, I know"  
I feel like such a jerk I realize that I acted the way I did because I was jealous. He got to keep him disgusting brother while my sweet sister died. But now I know that he lost a sibling to. And perhaps in a worse way because he still has to look into his eyes and know what he did, know that the man was no longer his brother."Come on"  
I say trying to pull him to his feet, which he eventually does, "dance with me"  
I say and put my arms around his neck, I was glad I was still in heels or else I probably wouldn't have been able to reach. "What?"  
he asks wiping away his tears "dance."  
I say slowly, "but there's no music"  
he says, a sudden burst of music comes from speakers that I didn't notice, "does that mean that people are watching us?"  
he asks alarmed "who cares?"  
I put his arms around my waist and we dance around the entire rooftop, him spinning and dipping me at the most random of times, making a slight giggle escape from my lips, at one point he put me on his feet like I was a little kid, I was glad that I could get away from the Hunger Games for one more time before we were placed in the arena, the music started to fade and we stopped spinning, I didn't want to go back to my room, I wanted to spend the rest of my night up here on the roof, we came to a complete stop when the music did we stood there for a minute before he pulled me closer to him then whispered "Happy 15th birthday Krypto"  
then kissed me. I had never kissed a boy before now. I was shocked at the exchange at first and when he released me I was sure I had the same expression as he did, mouth open ,eyes wide then I pulled him back to me and pressed my lips to his, we ended up against the wall still kissing it had been at least 15 minutes and I didn't want to stop, hell if I was going to die I wanted the full experience of life and I feel like I haven't even started living it until now, but we don't get any farther because a flashlight comes shining from the elevator "Krypto?Cato?"  
I hear Rosanya and a male's voice calling our names, he pulls away from me and whispers "Shit that's Aleto my mentor if he sees us together I'm gonna be in so much trouble, he told me not to even talk to the other tributes!"  
"Yea and that's Rosanya, she specifically told me to stay away from... your group, what are we going to do?I don't want this to end!"  
I whisper tears coming to my eyes "me neither, find me in the arena tommorow,!"  
he whispers "here go down the stairs!" we hide under the plants as he leads me over to the staircase "goodbye" we kiss one more time before I run down the stairs, and jump into my bed clothing and all, still feeling the electricity flowing through my skin.


	7. The night before

**I am thinking of changing my stories rating to Mature. After you read the next few chapters, either review or PM me on your opinion please.**

* * *

I wake up in a shock as I see a figure run into my room and slam the door.I jump out of the huge bed and prepare myself."Who are you?"  
I yell loudly hoping to alert one of my team, "stop,stop,stop."  
the voice yells and pins me to my bed, one hand clamped over my mouth.I squint and in the dim light finally identify the person."Cato?"  
I ask as he lets go of my mouth, "what the hell are you doing here!"  
"I couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything, without thinking of you."  
I notice that he is basically on top of me, "You got up here without anyone noticing?"  
I ask amused, "yeah it wasn't easy though, the elevator dinged and your mentors were sitting on the couch,"  
"how did they not notice you?"  
I question bewildered "well they were a bit busy with... each other"  
he looks away from me for a second."Are you kidding?"  
I sit up, "nope they were well.. you know"  
he responds and I giggle, "that's... unexpected"  
"I missed you"  
he says changing the subject, I blush a bright red before I respond "We've only been apart,"I look at the clock at my bedside it's 2 in the morning ""3 hours."  
"Then doesn't that tell you something," he leans over and brushes his lips against mine, my heart starts racing.I can't believe that only a few hours ago I despised this boy with my entire heart."How long were you gonna stay for?"  
I ask, not really wanting an answer, "as long as I can."  
This time I am the one who kisses him and we easily start at where we left off on the roof.

"Shit,Shit,Shit!"  
I yell waking Cato up "What?"  
he asks sitting up, "it's 7:55"  
"what is that supposed to mean?"  
he questions, "it means that Rosanya said she would be coming in here to wake me up at 8!"  
I say urgently "so? I told Aleto about us"  
he says not at all worried."Are you insane? Why would you do that!"  
I practicaly scream, "because, we didn't do anything even now we spent just about the entire night together, and we didn't even get past well you know the base of two"  
he looks completly at ease and I don't know how, doesn't he get it?Rosanya will sell this to the sponsers, I don't want anyone thinking of me as that stupid girl who falls in love and then ends up dying for it, I like Cato,now that I know who he really is, but I will not die for this, "It's not about what we did!It's about,"  
I am interupted when I hear a knock on the door."Krypto rise and shine!It's time for the games!"  
Rosanya yells from the other side of the door, I pull the blanket out from under him and he falls onto the ground, he sits up and glares at me while I am responding, "just a second!"  
He catches his serious expression in the mirror on the other side of the room and we both start laughing."Please get under the bed."  
I say trying to stop laughing "okay princess"  
he winks at me and then dissapears under the mass of sheets and blankets that are hanging over the bed. "Come in,"  
she walks in and does a once over on me, "why haven't you changed since yesterday?"  
she asks suspiciously "I couldn't sleep and once I did I didn't feel like getting changed,"  
I answer quickly "okay, and why does your room look like this?"  
Damn does she have to be so nosy? "I do very weird things in my sleep"  
I smile and non chillantly slide Cato's shirt under the bed. "Okay well make sure your ready Otan is going to be here to take you to the arena in a little while!"  
She leaves and I help Cato out from under the bed and start to laugh hysterically along with him, "really the shirt?"  
he manages to choke out, "well I thought she might see it!"  
I gasp and flop down on the bed still giggiling "You should get ready."  
he says finally "and you need to get back to your room... how are we going to do this?"  
I ask suddenly dumbstruck "get changed first princess then we'll talk"  
he says sitting on a chair making himself comfortable.I walk over to my dresser and pull out the outfit Otan gave to me the first day we met, the outfit for the 's hard to believe that in a couple of hours I would be in the arena. I glance behind me and then go to my bathroom.I shut and lock the door and begin to hyperventilate, then with all my might I lean over the toilet and throw up all that I had eaten within the past couple of days.


	8. The games begin

_60 seconds remaining._  
I look around the of setting for the 74th Hunger Games.A training is coming back to me. I know what to do. I see an ax just a few feet in front of me.I will get it. This is my playground.  
_45 seconds._  
I see Alek glaring at me .I am well aware that he has plans on taking me out first, too bad he will have to wait in a line with Glimmer,Clove,Marvel and many, many others, they'll be extremely disappointed when I'm standing above them as victor. Does that make sense?It does to me.  
_30 seconds_.  
I see Katniss and Peeta looking at each other. I don't know what to do with them, I have to kill them. I have to. I look at them and I see competition, competition on the face of my friends.I can't think about that. I just can't.  
_15 seconds._  
Cato is staring at me. I can feel it. I don't know what to do, he would be a worthy ally, but I want him to be so much more. He will offer me support in the arena and the best most reasonable short- term answer would be to take his offer, and stay with him, but I have a feeling that if I do then it will come down to just the two of us.I look at him one last blue eyes, the same color as the lake that is in the distance, blond hair lighter than mine, a perfect smile. It's hard to believe that about two hours ago I was cradeled under his arm, fast asleep. I can't kill him, I agreed not to go for anything in the cornucopia that wasn't 100% nessacary, then we would run for the .  
_5 seconds._  
I get ready, take a deep breath and relax myself.

_5,4,3,2,1_

I run for the ax, I grab it quickly and then go to run for Cato who is waiting at the forest's edge with a sword looking at me eagerly, I start running towards him, but I stop and grab two backpacks."NOOOO!"  
I hear him shout and a bow flies into my hand. I scream out in pain and drop to the a few seconds Glimmer is beside pulls the arrow out and holds me to the ground."Hey Krypto, glad I ran into you, especially here, because I'm not alone the others can help me, I have Clove, and Marvel and of course the boy who's brother killed your precious sister,you know Cat-" she gets cut off as something colides with her, as she is falling the metal top pf her arrow deeply cuts my leg and I am suddenly in excrutiating pain, my hand is not damaged other than a small skin top cut, but blood is flowing out of my leg at a high pace, I am starting to feel dizzy, I look up and see that it was a person who attacked Glimmer, she had rolled back to her feet and was currently screaming at them, "what the hell are you doing?Your one of us not o-" she never got to finish her sentence because the tribute stepped foward and snapped her neck in a simple and fluid motion. Cato was at my side after he stepped over the body of the fallen tribute from one."Krypto, it's gonna be okay, but we got to get out of here, I'm going to lift you slowly." he picks me up and throws me on his back, he leans down and quickly picks up our supplies before running deep into the forest.I blacked out to the sound of his soft voice whispering in my ear "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay, I promise I'll protect you, don't worry..."

"Dad please, I don't want to practice, I can't I'm tired, please"  
I was back in District 3 back home, I'm in my bedroom, my father is shaking me awake for early morning training , the light around me begins to fade and I am lying beneath a tree, it's extremly humid and there is a person next to me. I look down at my leg remembering the injury, but it's gone. Have I died? Did Cato die too? Trying to save me, no he couldn't have, he wouldn't have. I reach down and stroke my previously injured leg, no I can't be dead I still feel pain when I touch it and it is very small mark is still there, but it is faded and pink.I look over at Cato and run my fingers through his hair, it's surprising that it's still spiked, how much gel from the Capital did he use?Wait, why am I thinking about this right now?He wakes up while I'm still thinking and he looks shocked."Oh thank God,"  
he pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist "it worked, thank you, thank you" he keeps saying to no one in particular, "Cato, what happened?"  
I ask not knowing what else to say. "Your leg oh Lord it was terrible, blood everywhere, I didn't know what to do I knew that you were going to die. I don't know how the cut got that deep, but you were begging for death and it was coming pretty close, I looked into the pack and found some medicine, I gave it to you, but it wasn't helping, I started to give up I begged you to stay with me, not to leave, then this," he pulled out a little silver parachute from behind him "came out of the sky, with a little box of cream attached to it, I put it on your leg and then I fell asleep praying that you would be better when I woke up, and it worked, it worked!"  
he picked me up and spun me in a big circle.I started crying, finally coming to my senses, why did I even stay with him, how was this going to work?Dad had never trained me for this.I was going to end up either winning, but losing everything or losing and losing everything, there was no way to completly win, there could not be more than one victor I had to kill was I even debating this I needed to lose I couldn't take the life away from this boy, this boy who I had only talked to for one day and already felt like I had known for my entire put me down and we stared at each other, "you saved my life"  
I say finally "no you didn't just save my life, you gave it a purpose, Cato before I met you, I felt like my entire life's purpose was to win the Hunger Games, but it wasn't, it was to come here and meet you. It couldn't have been a coincidence that we both volunteered in the same year this has to be fate, Cato I may have only known you a day, but I have to say this because this may be my only chance, I love you, and if I'm going to die I'm glad that I get to spend my last few days on earth with you."  
We both stand there for a while before what was going to happen finally happened. He pushed me up against a tree and we began to kiss, this time there was a lot more passion behind it.A lot more passion, because we both know that this wasn't going to end here, I pressed my lips to the base of his neck and threw off my jacket, as he did with his, the beggining of the games had truly just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

"Attention tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"  
Cladius Templesmith's voice booms over the loudspeaker located somewhere in the arena.  
"Day two of the Games has concluded and there were no new events to report, Happy Hunger games and May the Odds be ever in your Favor!"  
"No new kills,"  
I say snuggiling closer to Cato under the sleeping bag we share."Yep, I guess so,"  
he pulls me even closer, which I thought was impossible, since I was practically on top of him already."What should we do tomorrow?"  
I ask resting my head down, "well"  
he smiles slyly, "I enjoyed what we did today,"  
"your an idiot!"  
I slap his bear chest and it echoes through the forest, "ouch"  
he rubs the spot next to his shoulder, that is turning a bright crimson color."Here,"  
I lean down and kiss the red mark,"better?" "Much better, now go to sleep we will have to at least find food tomorrow, since we are running out."  
He says and then wraps his free arm around me, humming a lullaby as I drift into a deep sleep.  
"Come on Cato, your not a baby are you?Just kill her if you want to live,"  
I wake up to hear a female voice say, "no."  
Cato says I keep my eyes closed,but feel under the blanket he's gone, I roll over pretending to sleep, what happened? "Come on she's asleep, she won't feel a thing, you'll have to kill her eventually anyway, best do it now."  
A male voice speaks this time "No."  
Cato says more firmly this time "fine, but I don't know why your so stupid, now your both going to die, and another thing love made you weak, a few days ago you were on top, but now look at you, your pathetic and your gonna die just as easily as everyone else."  
the female says and I hear metal grinding together, I open my eyes and jump out of the sleeping bag, grabbing my ax."She's up go!"  
The female who I now identify as Clove yells to the male, Marvel.I run up behind her and jump on her back, Marvel doesn't come to her rescue, but is running in the Other direction yelling "Chance,Cristylu,Adelaide come quick!Help!"  
I am still on her back, holding her neck, "MARVEL!"  
she screams, but to no avail he keeps going.I take one of the knifes out of the holder around her waist and use it to quickly slit her neck.  
I jump down, just before she collapses, a cannon fires and Cato grabs my arm."Come on!"  
he shouts and starts running.I look reluctantly at our supplies, but know that Marvel will be coming back with more allies so I run along with him."Where are we going?"  
I ask as we come to a stop after we had been running for quite a while."There's a river a kilometer from here, if we cross it Marvel can't swim,Come on"  
I follow along until we reach the river, unfortunately behind me I hear voices, "Go"  
I shout and jump in, but Cato doesn't join me instead, he turns to meet the challenge.I quickly swim to the other side."Cato!" I scream, but he is busy with Marvel and his allies, as they are shouting Marvel swiftly pokes his spear into the top of Cato's rib cage, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him fall into the river, which it's current has become much more laughed along with his friends, then blew a kiss in my direction and walked off.I don't know what to I jump in after him or leave if I jump in I may die too.I don't think any longer the risk isn't worth it. I take a few strides back and then turn and run, jumping back into the river after the boy I initial shock of the impact hits me, less than 2 minutes ago this was a luke warm river flowing gently, but it had somehow changed into a ice-cold violently, swirling whirl pool. I gasp for air as I manage to make it to the surface,I see him holding onto a branch and swim head up towards him, just as I reach him, he becomes unconsious.I grab him from behind his extremely heavily built body would not have helped matters to start with, but his wet clothes added on quite a bit of extra. It was very difficult, but I somehow managed to drag him over to the side of the river and pull him out.I check his breathing for a moment, unfortuanatly it's impossible because he isn't at all. I check his pulse, thank God it may be weak,but it's still there. I try one thing in a last resort. I begin CPR. I had been taught this by my father during training although, he wouldn't tell me why. He told me that I didn't need allies, so his random teaching of how to save a life was a complete mystery.I start by forcing 2 breaths into his mouth, there is no response and so I start to do compressions, I hear one of his ribs crack, but I continue, tears coming out of my eyes I can barely see, I force two more of my own breaths into his mouth.I keep going until I feel like I am about to pass out, by my count I have broken about 3 of his ribs and it hasn't helped. I push one more breath in before collapsing next to him, why?He saved me and now when he needed me most I couldn't do anything about it. I am about to faint, but before I can I put his arms around me for the last time and I fade into black, the last thing I hear is the sound of a cannon firing in the distance.

* * *

**What do you guys think?Please Review, and make sure you continue reading :) More surprises are to come!**


	10. The waterfall

I wake up a few minutes Cato's arms are still around me, I remove them and then stroke his face,his beautiful beautiful face is burning, wait his temperature is rising? Which means... I put my face over his and feel a slight exasperated breath come out, Oh my God, I put my finger on his neck and feel his pulse becoming stronger with each passing second, suddenly he leans over on his side and coughs out water, his eyes flutter open and then close again."Cato?Cato!"  
I scream shaking him, "if I remember, the only way to wake a person up from their slumber is with a kiss,"  
he whispers and then freezes, if a kiss is what it takes I'm too happy to oblige.I lean over and kiss him, he pulls back and then opens his eyes, "there's my prince charming,"  
he smiles and slowly props himself on his elbows "yes,yes, thank you!"  
I throw myself on top of him and kiss him repeatedly, just as I begin to kiss the top of his neck he gasps out in pain, "what is it?"  
I sit up concerned "it's nothing,"  
he pulls me back and I continue, but after another few moments he gasps again, "okay, Krypto we can't do this,"  
he gently pushes me off of him "sorry, I thought you wanted, well you know"  
I blush and even though the only light source is the dim moon, I know he can see it, "no,no,no that's not it, it's just my ribs, oh God they freaking kill"  
he weakly smiles "Oh I'm so sorry, it's all my fault the CPR I shouldn't have been so rough, and now I probably just made it worse"  
I say looking away, how could I be so stupid?"You just apologized for not only saving my life, but also trying to make me the happiest man on the earth, again"  
he winks at me and tries to get up, it doesn't work out well so I give him my hands and help him slowly make it to his feet, "what are we going to do?"  
he asks after we stumbled along for a while "I can barely walk, and we aren't exactly in the best position to be protecting ourselves."  
He's right we left all of our food and the only weapons that we have is my ax and the knife I grabbed from Clove, "just leave me"  
he says quietly "no"  
I whisper "I can't, I won't"  
"then we'll both die, please Krypto it's not like I would have been able to win anyway, I won't live if you have to die,"  
he gives in and lets go of me, almost falling, but I grip his arm and keep him steadied, "we will find somewhere to go, somewhere to be safe, safe and sound that's how we'll both get out of this, I don't know how, but we will, I'll find a way, now let's go"  
I start walking and slowly drag him along with me, we stay on the river's edge, not wanting to face the possibility of another tribute within the dark forest, "wait, look over there!"  
I point at a landmark in the distance, "what"  
he's straining to see, "that waterfall!"  
I point again, "so?"  
he questions, "you'll understand soon, just come on,"  
I hold his arm keeping him balanced as we make our way to the waterfall with the huge crystal clear lake that it is flowing into."I still don't get this,"  
he says, his temperature is still increasing and his mood is darkening with every passing moment. I say nothing, but lead him around the lake to the back of the waterfall, the waterfall is making a semi-circle surronding the bottom of a small jagged cliff."Come on, hold tight,"  
I say making him grab my arm as hard as he can as we walk through the stream of water, into a small cave like area lucky for me because just then he collapses into my arms.

"Come on eat it,"  
I say holding the broth I made up to Cato's lips, he shakes his head at me,"please"  
I plead he sighs, but opens his mouth and I pour it in."Good boy."  
I kiss his cheek and he smiles."How are you feeling?"  
I ask, "not hungry considering you fed me everything Rosanya has sent you."  
He laughs,at my expression but stops when the pain in his ribs becomes unbearable."Oh God, what are we going to do with you?"  
I say jokingly "well you could throw me out into the waterfall" he reaches out and puts his hand in the water that is constantly flowing, then splashes some towards me, he grins as I wipe my face."your like a five year old I swear " I say grinning, "well"  
he resonds smartly "I think that this five year old should, go jump into the lake because that's what five year olds do."  
"Those drugs from the Capital are messing with your damn mind"  
I say leaning against him, "but they help I barely feel pain, which means"  
he sits straight up then kisses me, first my lips, but he is making his way down my neck, I don't want this, at least right now, he isn't well enough.I push him away."Come on I'm fine,"  
he says, but immediately retracts the statement by throwing up out into the lake."Sit down and rest,"  
I say as I hear something fall outside I grab my ax and quickly run through the spraying water I see a small package with a parachute attached to it on the ground, it's farely large, compared to all the other packages we've recieved, I grab it check the surrounding area and run back into the cave."We got another package" I say and then notice that he has taken his shirt off ".We need to focus on getting you better we have lots of time for other things,"  
I open the package and sit next to him, it looks like a wrap, it must be for his ribs. "Turn around"  
I say and he obediantly does.I clip it around him and he sighs in relief, "Oh that feels good, so much better"  
"I thought you weren't in pain?"  
I question, "we both know why I said that"  
he smiles and I lie down with him.I can see the sunset from beneath the falls, it's beautiful.I can't stand thinking these days are almost over. There aren't many of us left, and the ones that are well we know all of them Katniss,Peeta,Thresh and the girl from his district (the really young and small one),Alek, and us. The Gamemakers will try pushing us together soon which means that these quiet days watching the water flow from above us will be over soon."Can I ask you something?"  
he asks wrapping an arm around me."You just did"  
I giggle at my own pathetic joke "ask whatever you want"  
"Is it wrong of us to be here, together?"  
"I don't know"  
I hesitate, "one of us is going to have to die soon enough s-"  
"No" he interrupts "I mean together, as I don't know a pair feeling love and friendship and whatever"  
"I don't know Cato, I just I feel like after that night on the roof, something changed once I actually gave you a chance I felt like we had known each other already I felt like we were meant to be together like this, even for a short while and if this isn't right, then I don't know what is"  
I say leaning my head on him."Okay can I ask another one?"  
"sure"  
I say forgetting my worries "why didn't you want Rosanya to know about us?"  
"because I guess I just didn't want sponsers to know me as the girl who fell in love, the girl who was weak, before we got in here.I wanted them to sponsor me because they knew that I could fend for myself and that I didn't need anyone else to protect and care for me, but I guess I was wrong,"  
he stares at me questioningly "because I realize now, that I need you."  
he doesn't respond but strokes my hair like a child."Cato, can I ask you something?"  
he nodds in approval "I know that you were allies with the other 'careers' so what made you decide to join me instead?Because I know that it couldn't have been just because of what happened on the roof."  
He stops and thinks for a moment before responding "well, Krypto to tell you the truth, I was never really going to be their ally, or I was before I saw the replay of the reapings, I talked to Clove before the replay, before our mentors joined us and we agreed that we should all stick together because we would have a better chance of winning then of course we watched the reaping and well when District 3's female tribute was shown I was blown away, the way she worked the crowd, her confidence and poise, and to be honest her beautiful face. I knew that she was going to be my one and only ally and hopefully day of the chariot rides, when I saw her in her outfit.I can admit I almost stared hyperventilating. Afterwards when everyone had gone upstairs, I decided to make my move and approach her about being allies and possibly even more, but I didn't get a chance to say anything because I saw her fall out of her chariot, like an angel out of heaven, I rushed foward and caught her, she was surprisingly heavy, but I managed to stay upright and I looked into her eyes for the first time and I just melted, all my training washed away in her ocean eyes and all I wanted was to be with her, then she coldly jumped out of my arms, giving me no next day at training the others were talking about her. I played along, but was upset, I couldn't stomach the thought of her getting hurt, then during lunch she got in a fight with Glimmer,I said nothing, I didn't even try to pull her off, she had me memorized even when she was beating someone senseless, at some point President Snow came in at one point and made peacekeepers bring her up to her room, but she was on my mind the rest of the day, even during individual training, I messed up too many times picturing her, then came the interviews, she looked stunning as usual, but she was in a very bad mood which she always seemed to be when I was around although I couldn't figure out my interview Ceaser asked me if I had anyone special, I decided to tell him about her, I didn't mention her name of course, but I made so many hints I thought she MUST know, but all she did was roll her eyes at my every word at that point I gave up I wanted her more than anything, but she obviously just thought that she was already victor I decided that the others were right about taking her out first.I would do it myself if I had the it was her turn, and they showed the video where my brother killed her sister, and I went back to wanting and needing her, but I knew that now most of all I needed to protect her, like my brother promised to do for her sister, but never did.I made a promise to myself not to let her go, not to let her die for my own selfish needs."  
He grabs my hand and a tear slips down my cheek there was no answer to this, none, he wouldn't let me die and I most certainly couldn't let him and if it came down to just the two of us, we would be at a stale mate. The loudspeaker schreeched and both Cato and I jump as Cladius Templesmith's voice booms, we both settle back down "Attention tributes of the 74th Hunger Games! I have an exciting announcement, tomorrow morning at dawn the Capital will be hosting a feast for you reamaining tributes!This year instead of an item you are in dire need of inside your packs there will be a rule change made especially for you!Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever In Your Favor!"  
I look at Cato and a smile flashes across his lips, "we can both win!"  
I say as he pulls me into a hug, then our lips touch and I feel sparks flying,we continue kissing until it becomes more,I don't stop him this time.


	11. the feast

**Thanks for all the reviews and support I appreciate it a lot :D**

* * *

"Before we go, I want to give you something,"  
he says as I am tightening his wrap "What?"  
I ask crawling around him so that we are face to face, "this,"  
he reaches behind his neck and takes off a necklace that I didn't know that he was wearing."It's my district token, I want you to keep it,"  
he places the neckalace in my open palm, and closes my fist over it."No"  
I try to give it back to him, but he won't let me, "listen Krypto I don't know what's going to happen today, everyone else is going to be going for their packs just as hard as we are, and I don't know if we are both going to live, but this rule change is worth it if we can both win then it'll be perfect I want you to keep this, it'll give us good luck, my grandfather gave it to my grandmother,my father gave it to my mother, and now I'm giving it to you, please, please take it, don't break my heart"  
he whispers "can you help me put it on?"  
I ask and turn my back to him, I feel his hands tighten the clasp around my neck, "I'm gonna go for a walk just around the lake okay?"  
he asks "here take the ax!"  
I shout and throw it to him as he walks through the wall of water.I examine the necklace, there 's a small golden heart with the letters K and C engraved on it, they must have been his Grandparents initials too, on the inside it said for my one true love, our love is like the trenches deep, as pure as white snow falling on the mighty mountains and as strong as the world itself,even when we are miles away, our love will strech to the greatest limits just to keep us together. I smile how perfectly fitting, Cato enters through the spraying water with a silver package in his hand, about the size as, no it can't be."Okay,I'm going to do this and I hope you aren't too mad that I asked the sponsors for this when we could have gotten so much more, but now that we both can live I need to do it and I need to do this now, he gets down on one knee and unwraps the box, opening it slowly to unveal a diamond ring sparkling in the light that is shining through the falls."I can't believe I'm doing this right before we go running into a feast, but that may give this an even bigger reason. I would give away a thousand of my best days just to have another one with you, when we first kissed I felt a million sparks run through my skin, and I didn't ever want to leave your lips and most of all whenever your around me well I've never felt so high in my entire life and no matter how ridiculous this sounds, considering we have only known each other a week, but I feel like I've known you my entire life, please if we do survive make my life perfect and marry me."  
he looks at me was I supposed to say? those stupid sponsors for sending that stupid ring, that stupid beautiful ring, that stupid gorgeous ring.I should say no.I'm only 15 and if I do manage to live do I want to be tied to one person?Yes I do want to be tied to one person, but only if that one person is him.I never want this and if You Only Live Once, then You Only Love Once too right?"Yes, I will ."  
I laugh smiling as wide as I can, "really?"  
he asks shocked "were you expecting something else"  
I question, he doesn't respond, but fully lifts me off the ground and kisses me, then he slips the ring onto my left hand and stares at it "let's go" we walk through the water and towards the cornucopia, where we will recieve the gift that will save our lives.

"Okay so your going to run right for it since your faster than me, I'll be watching for any threats towards you, don't worry"  
Cato says still holding my left hand "I'm not"  
I smile at him as I see the platform raising, there are no packs this year, but instead envelopes with district numbers on them."Ready 3,2,1 GO!"  
he shouts and we both run out of the bush we had been hiding in, I grab the envelopes from 2 and 3, then quickly roll over the table, "Krypto behind you!"  
Cato shouts and a body collides with me, both envelopes go flying to the ground. Peeta pins me to the ground and I see Katniss with a bow and arrow aiming for Cato "Stay down Krypto we'll get him!"  
Peeta shouts "NOOOOO!" I scream "Cato watch out!"  
he nearly avoids getting shot by Katniss' arrow and runs over to me,pushing peeta "get the hell off of her!"  
he shouts, "no I'm not going to let you kill her!She's my friend and my ally and I don't leave anyone behind!"  
Peeta grabs a knife from his pocket ,"STOP PEETA!"  
I step in the way as he lunges and his knife slightly cuts the side of my face, I swing my ax and he just narrowly misses getting hit."I thought we were friends!"  
he yells, I don't answer instead I pull Cato down, just in time to miss an arrow about to fly into the back of his head, Peeta doesn't duck in time and the arrow sinks deeply into his chest, he falls back and a cannon fires."PEETA!"  
Katniss shouts and starts running towards us, "go!"  
I pick up our envelopes and run with Cato towards the forest."Come on Cato go!"  
he is far behind, almost still at the cornucopia.I hear more cannons firing."Cato!"  
I turn around and look, but he has stopped, I am about to stop, but I run into something or rather someone right in front of me."Hey Krypto"  
Marvel says and I shudder "nice work Cato,"  
he yells before he puts a piece of fabric over my mouth and I plunge into darkness.


	12. The End of the Games

**Disclaimer: I used these quotes from William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet:**

**But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Krypto is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not are my light **

**These violet delights have violent ends And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume.**

* * *

I am hanging by my wrists from a tree. The ropes are cutting deep into my wrists, I try to untie them, but it isn't working.I keep trying until I see two people step out from the trees. "well,well,well" Marvel says walking around me in a circle. "How's your 12 in training helping you now?"  
He laughs and then stands there for a while, "you know I thought you were better than this, I thought you had a brain in that pretty little head, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I sweetheart?"  
he comes close to my face I want to slap that smart smile off his face so bad."Cato?"  
I cry out shakily "oh yes Cato, don't you want to come and say a few words to your beautiful blushing bride?"  
Cato steps forward and grimaces, "what you don't like it when I'm all tied up like this do you?Huh or maybe you do because your obviously helping him!What happened I thought you loved me?I thought you loved us! I thought you wanted to be together, I thought you wanted to get married! I thought, never mind"  
I look away from him and he steps up to me, he strokes the side of my face, "I do love you, and I do love the thought of us, but it could never happen, the game makers wouldn't let it.I knew they weren't going to allow it and that they were playing us when they made the feast, especially when they let the sponsors send that ring",  
he holds up the rule that was in each of our envelopes: Hello male tribute of ditrict 2- Cato your rule change is this,you may become victor with any other MALE tribute from any Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your female tribute from district 3- Krypto your rule change is this, you may become victor with any other FEMALE tribute from any other Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.  
"You see Krypto, it wouldn't have worked out for either of us if I didn't talk to Marvel about this, but now at least one of us will get to live, I'm sorry."  
he walks back behind Marvel, "Well this is the end of the line for you and don't worry since we are the final three, your lover boy over here, will get to live."  
Marvel grabs a sword from the ground near by and is about to plunge it into my stomach when I yell to Cato "your just like your brother you know!"  
he turns, disgusted and bewildered "what did you just say?"  
"you tricked me into thinking that you loved me and now your going to let me die, no your going to kill me your nothing,but a monster just like your brother."  
he walks over to me and slaps me across the face hard enough that it begins to bleed.I scream out in pain and he starts crying " you don't understand I love you!You don't get it!I thought that you loved me too and now your expecting me to die for you?Your the monster because if you truly loved me you would just sit there and shut up, now look at me!"  
he puts my head in his hand and forces me to face him."I am doing this because I have too.I will never forget you okay, but one of us is going to die anyway and this way at least another person gets to live to even if it's Marvel, it's still a life.I'll never forget you Krypto, I promise," he pulls my face to his and kisses me one last time, and despite everything, it was the best kiss we have ever shared, perfection. He pulls away and I can tell he's debating whether or not he should go through with it I give him one last pleading look before he turns to Marvel and says "please, just make it quick don't put her through anything, she doesn't deserve it." I remember all the moments we had together, since that night on the roof, the first day when he saved my life, then me saving long nights under the waterfall, all the hopes and dreams that we shared, his proposal, his necklace that still hangs from my neck I feel like my entire life is flashing before my eyes, but only my life from where I knew Cato, probably because never truly started until I did. I decide to quickly say something that needed to be said one more time before I died

"I love you Cato"  
"I love you too" he says and looks away  
Marvel comes toward me and I close my eyes ready to embrace death, but it never comes because something cuts the ropes just as Marvel's spear enters the tree behind me and as I hit the ground I look up and see Alek standing far to the left with a bunch of knifes in his hand.I thought he had already died, haden't he?Apparently not, I'm surprised, but happy and I can tell Marvel and Cato aren't feeling the same way "run!"  
Marvel yells, but doesn't get far as my sword enters his back, he cries out and then a cannon fires I lean down and pull the sword out just as I hear another person scream in pain, but who was it? Cato is on the ground withering in pain, a knife is in his neck.I run over to his side."Oh cato"  
I say stroking his hand, "why did it come to this? I wish you would have just seen him first, I wish I could have died, I would have in a heartbeat just for you"  
"he knew."  
Alek says coming to stand behind me, "what?"  
I keep Cato's hand in mine, but turn to look at Alek "You've been knocked out for 2 days, during that time Cato's been sitting here promising to find a way out of this, he talked to you the entire time you were under, he told you how much he loved you how much he wanted you, how he wouldn't let you die when I came to him and showed him this he agreed on this plan"  
I think Alek's crying, but I figure that's pretty much impossible, he holds out a piece of paper and it reads: Hello District 3 male tribute- Alek, your rule change is this you may become victor with your district counterpart in the 74th Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.  
"Oh God no, Cato please you didn't, why?"  
I weep over him, he replies weakly, "because I love you, you idiot,"  
he looks up at me and smiles then softly whispers a line from a poetry book we had back at our school in District 3 "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Krypto is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not are my light. Krypto, you are my everything, I never want to leave you, but if your living requires it then I'm too happy to die I'll always be with you, in your heart, and like I said before I would give a thousand days just to have another one with you and I now I changed my mind I'd give away a thousand days just to have these final moments with you, please never forget me, I love you so much."  
His eyes close and I shake him, "Cato?"  
I ask, the cannon fires "CATO!"  
I yell "no please, I love you too please get back up this can't be it !CATO!"  
I scream, Alek tries pulling me back, but I remain unmoved.I kiss him, but receive nothing in response.I eventually give up and burry my head into his increasingly cold chest, the loudspeaker screeches again."Congratulations to the tributes from District 3, Krypto and Alek your victors for the 74th annual Hunger Games!"  
Cladius Templesmith says triumphantly, "Is this what you wanted?"  
I shout "huh, is it because I don't want this I'd rather be dead and I hate all of you I hate the entire Capital I don't care if you kill me do you hear that you did this!Does it make you happy that a boy like him died for something so unworthy?"  
I collapse, sure that the nation is no longer watching and that the cameras turned off the second the announcment was made.A hovercraft flies above us and drops two ladders."Come on Krypto, it's over let's go."  
Alek says softly and rubs my back, I stand up, but go back over to Cato's body, "Cato, I thought I would die if I couldn't have you, but now that I don't have you death seems inferior, I would much rather be dead with you than alive without you."  
I point to the fourth finger on my left hand "this will never leave my hand,"  
I point to the gold necklace around my neck "and this will never leave my neck. I will always be yours, I'd rather become an old maid than move on, "  
I decide to say one last line to Cato as I kneel down before his body," These violet delights have violent ends And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume."  
I kiss his cheek and then walk over to the ladder. I kiss three fingers and point them to the sky as the ladders are raised.


	13. Nightmares

I wake up in a cold sweat and run to the bathroom, I lean over the toilet and throw up. These damn dreams. Cato, lying on the ground begging me never to leave, never to forget, never to let go, I promise I won't and then he drifts away. Every night since we've come back. Rosanya runs in to my side."Oh dear, not again."  
she holds back my hair and waits for me to finish, then she gets a wet washcloth from an avox and dabs it over my face. "I miss him so much"  
I croak out through my tears, "I know, I know it's gonna be okay"  
she pets my hair and puts my head in her lap, "we'll go see the doctor again before your interview tomorrow."  
Great more freaky Capital drugs to try and subdue me like I didn't get enough the few weeks after the Games when they kept me in that pure white room, tied to a bed. "What time is it?"  
I ask avoiding the subject of the doctor "it's about 8 am sweetie, Otan will be in soon to get you ready for the victory parade."  
she says "I think I'm done"  
I say slowly getting to my feet "good let's go get something to eat"  
Rosanya says leading me out of my room and down the hallway towards the dining hall."Oh God no"  
I say as I smell the food becoming instantly nauseated, quickly turning around and going back into my room sitting down on my bed, Rosanya follows me "it's okay, just stay here and rest"  
"Okay"  
I say softly as she pulls the blanket over me and leaves gently shutting the I hear her footsteps reach the end of the hallway I get up and walk over to the elevator in the living room luckly there is no one there, I press the top roof has not changed since the night I danced with Cato, the night before the Games. I walk over and touch the wall where we had our first kiss where I never wanted to let him go, the flowers have bloomed even more and are well above my head.I stroke the petal of some hybrid lilies, beautiful. I keep walking until I reach the ledge where we sat and talked.A slight wind blows calming my stomach."Krypto?"  
A voice calls "C-C-Cato?"  
I ask bewildered "no it's me, Alek"  
I turn and see him standing at the foot of the elevators, "can I join you?"  
he asks "why not"  
he comes over and sits beside sit for a while before he breaks the silence "you really loved him didn't you?"  
"With my entire life."  
I say looking down onto the ground far below, workers are preparing for the parade."He loved you too"  
he says "I think I know that don't I?After all he did die for me."  
I snap "he died for me"  
I weep as the realization hits me again."Come here"  
he says and holds me in his arms. "I'm sorry.I'm really sorry"  
he whispers "do you want me to tell you what happened when you were knocked out?"  
I nodd silently. "The first day Marvel went to kill the rest of the survivors, he left Cato to watch you.I sat outside the camp for a while, after I recieved my rule change I knew I had to find you, and I have to say it wasn't that hard. At first he just sat at the foot of the tree for a while, then he took you down and put you in his lap leaning your head on his chest, he would say how much he loved you, how he wouldn't let Marvel hurt you, that he did this out of desperation, but now that he had, he realized that his previous feelings that he told you were too shallow, that he loved so much more about you, he told you how he loved the sound of your voice even when you were ordering him to do something, he loved how you thought you knew everything when you didn't, how loved how you could make him laugh, even in your sleep when you were tossing and turning yelling that if he didn't eat the food you would kill him yourself, you actually whispered his name a couple times, he would cry when you did, I didn't know that something so simple could bring a man his size to tears, he pleaded with the game makers begged them to let you both live, that you would marry the second you got the nation would be happy.I stepped out of the forest and he grabbed a sword Marvel had given him, I put my hands up in surrender and then showed him the letter from the Gamemakers, we made the plan and he made me promise to take care of you, no matter what. I told him I would, considering your my sister."  
"what?"  
I ask shocked looking up at him through my blood shot eyes "your father and my mother."  
he says quietly "really, why didn't you tell me?Why did you tell me that stuff on the train, that you only came to show idiots like me, what the Games were really about?"  
I question "I told you that because I knew that we couldn't pair up because I would put you at risk, I came to protect you and Relex, and if I had told you then you would try to protect me too and it wouldn't have worked, you would have been focusing on me when you should have been focusing on yourself, but then again you managed to find someone else to protect anyway, but I couldn't have that person be me."  
he says, I can't respond. "Come on, let's go,we can talk about this later, we have a parade soon"  
he holds my hand and then tucks me into his chest, bringing me over to the elevator.


	14. Diagnosis

I stare at President Snow who is placing a crown on Alek's head. I hate him, he did this. He places his hand on Alek's right sholder and smiles before taking the second crown off the pillow that Nateth is holding, she of course has a huge smile on her ruby red lips, he comes over to me with the crown and I bend down to accept it. I smile, but I'm sure he can see through it. He looks genuinly happy as if this the twisted thing makes him content.I could kill him. I should kill 's less than a foot away and it would be the simpilest of things to snap his neck, one swift motion. I hear a voice of reason in my head telling me that if I did, I would be dead within a few seconds and Cato's sacrifice would have been all for nothing. I accept his congratulations, and stand with my fake smile plastered on my face. "Ladies and Gentlemen here they are your victors for the 74th Hunger Games "Krypto and Alek!"

"Are you sure that's what it is?"  
Rosanya asks in a hushed whisper to the doctor "completly, the tests don't lie"  
he says showing her the charts I glance up to the t.v that is in the room. Alek is in the middle of his final interview, he just revealed that I am his half sister, Cesear looks shocked and keeps questioning him. My interview is in 10 minutes. We did the tests right as Alek's interview was starting 20 minutes ago.I sigh as Rosanya walks in, tears in her eyes, "well dear there's nothing we can do about the vomiting, the doctor says that it's just a temporary side effect of something you ate in the arena, so let's get you going"  
she grabs my cover up and puts it over my shoulders.I'm sure that's not it, if it was she wouldn't be crying and in the arena I didn't eat anything that wasn't sent from the sponsors.I'd like to know if I'm going to die, but walk out of the office and down a long hallway before I can ask any questions, we see Otan along the way, "there's the girl"  
he says hugging me "how'd it go?"  
he asks, Rosanya whispers something in his ear before he becomes wide eyed, but then smiles again "I'm sure whatever you ate will be out of your system in no time, just try not to throw up on your dress."  
I laugh, but am really worried. I see Cesear walking down the hallway with Alek, they are chatting pleasently, "come on princess,"  
he says and grabs my hand, then he turns to Alek and says "I'll take good care of your sister,"  
we begin walking and just as we round the corner to the stage I see Rosanya whisper into Alek's ear.


	15. Unexpected

**So this is most likely the end of Unexpected (unless enough of you wish otherwise), but I am planning on re-writing this story from Cato's point of view.I'm not sure of the name yet, but once I have it I'll post it somewhere on :)**

* * *

"Well as crazy as our interview with Alek was, let's prepare folks because here is our second victor, his half sister Krypto"  
Cesear introduces me and I walk through the curtain smiling and waving to the crowd, he kisses each of my cheeks and then tells me to sit down. "How are you my dear?"  
he asks "oh I'm fine"  
I say smiling wider "that's great dear, now let's get right to it, you are the co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games, which is pretty amazing, we are going to show footage of you throughout the Games and then we'll ask you some questions, how are you with that?"  
he asks "Perfect Cesear"  
I say still thinking about what happened with the doctor. "well here we go ladies and gentlemen"  
The crowd goes wild as the first shot of me at the cornucopia starts to entire experience in the arena is shown, including very intimate moments of Cato and I. During which a bright red blush seeps across my cheeks. I am doing rather well holding my emotions in, even when the moment comes that Cato gives me his District token and then our engagement ring.I stay emotionless almost until his death, before the part with Alek comes I am already bawling, then I see him on the ground, withering in pain I feel like throwing up, the final moments gets the best reaction from the clips ending with me yelling Cato's name. Cesear rushes over to my chair and hugs me squeezing me as hard as he can as the crowd yells their sympatheies, but I am debating running backstage.I decide against it and answer every one of Cesears most personal questions to the deepest thought including Cato's death. The interview is coming to an end and I am a mess both inside and out at least I have blown Alek's interview out of the park."And finally Krypto I just want to ask you haven't been feeling well lately and I understand you just came from the doctor did you find what's the matter?"  
he asks looking genuinly concerned "yes um he just said something I ate in the arena must have not agreed with me."  
I know this isn't the real answer, but I honestly don't know what is. What could cause me to throw up every time I woke up from one of the dreams from the arena, make chills come to my skin as I am sweating buckets,make my mood change in a matter of a second and feel tired even when I had an entire night sleep, although the night's sleep wasn't the best with the nightmares. I was probably emotionaly damaged, but the doctors would rather pass it off as an actual illness, they wouldn't want the people questioning their precious Hunger Games."Well thank you Krypto until next year folks Happ-" the thought hits me "NO! Stop!"  
I shout "Cesear I need to tell the Capital something,I'm not sick as a result of somthing I ate in the arena I'm sick as a result of somthing I did in arena" fresh tears spring into my eyes, not tears of sadness,but of fear."Cesear I'm sick because, because"  
I choke out "because I'm pregnant"


	16. Note for the readers :D

**Okay guys I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am really,really sorry, but I am very happy to say that I will be updating before I do I just wanted to ask everyone to go onto my profile and answer my poll about Unexpected, thanks hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story I plan to update later this for all the support,reviews and everything else.:)**


	17. The Victory Tour

**Hello everyone.I can honestly say that I am so happy that I got a chance to update again!First off I just want to apologize for not being able to update, but I wanted to finish a lot of the story so that you wouldn't have to wait for me to finish writing, to here you go, A few things in the chapters following there will be Mockingjay and Catching Fire references so if you haven't read them and you find a spoiler, thanks for all the continued support and I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

"Krypto?"  
I look around the roof, assuming it is Rosanya coming to get me for the train ride home.I can't believe that I am actually going home."yes"  
I turn and see a little girl."Can I help you?"  
I ask wiping away a few stray tears "um.. I'm Cladiel, um President Snow's niece and I was just wondering if we could maybe talk?"  
she stutters and looks away, maybe seeing someone survive a fight to the death with 22 other people has this affect on people."I would, but I have to leave soon"  
I look back to the rising sun spreading red,pink and yellow across the morning sky."My uncle said that you would be leaving later, so that I could meet you"  
she starts to walk towards me, but hesitates "well then come on over"  
I motion over to a ledge across from the spot I am currently at, this spot is for Cato and I only."Are you scared?"  
she asks and I now can't help, but wonder if President Snow told her to come question me."A little"  
I admit although words cannot truly express how I feel, she points to my stomach "Is it in there?"  
She asks timidly chewing her bottom lip "yes the babies in there"  
I wrap an arm protectively around my mid section rubbing it. "No.. not a baby"  
I look at her sideways "a rebellion."

_5 months later..._

"Are you all packed?"  
my mother asks coming into my room putting an arm around my shoulder "just about"  
I shy away from her touch, as I have since I got back "good sweetheart,you know I'm going to miss you while your gone."  
she reaches to pat my arm, but notices my resistance and retracts her hand. "I'm going to miss you too"  
I smile and grab my bag off the humongous bed and start to walk down the extravagant staircase towards Rosanya who is waiting in the front hall."Oh look at you!You have that beautiful glow"  
she rushes forward and carefully hugs me, unlike with my mother I accept her embrace even though it is extremly hard to do so."Thank you"  
I grin and she takes my bag in one hand and my arm in the other "are you ready?"  
She looks extremely concerned, even if I wasn't it wouldn't make a difference. The victory tour is starting and it can't wait, even though it shouldn't be for another 6 months president Snow insisted that it be before, I can't even will myself to say it.I'm assuming that he wants me to mentor the girl in this year's Quarter Quell while in my current position so that she learns what not to do in the arena. I walk out out the door, but before I do I catch a glimpse of my reflection and as I do a put an arm around my increasingly large stomach.

We see Alek and Darrex on the way to the train station although it isn't that much of a coincendence considering he lives across from me."Hi"  
he says and comes to stand beside me acknolodging my sensitivity to touch. "Hi"  
I say avoiding eye contact and walking faster towards the justice buliding, unfortuanatly he matches my pace "Krypto you can't avoid me forever, especially not now"  
I don't respond, but continue walking,practically running we reach the buliding in a very short amount of time and I glance around the district, all the factories and large buildings surrounding I take a deep breath and see Relex standing up on the the past few months he's sprouted like a wildflower very much bigger than me in both height and weight, and looking more like he's sixteen rather than twelve, "I love you Krypto"  
he says as I pull him into a hug and don't mind the contact, he's my younger brother and no matter my feelings toward physical contact I won't be seeing him untill the reaping in at least a month or two. "Good bye Alek"  
Relex says as they shake hands and then hug,unlike our father Relex has been enjoying the company of our older brother "take care of her please"  
Relex says fear in his eyes, he is well aware that this baby and my well bieng is the thin line between order and chaos, peace and rebellion."That I will"  
Alek pats Relex on the back and I can't help, but ask "Relex where's Dad?"  
He looks away, but reluctantly answers "at the factory, he says that you two aren't worth a day off"  
I smile slightly and laugh a bit, but stop under the icy glare of Alek.I wave good bye as we walk into the blinding flash of lights from the father has basically disowned me since I came back, he knew of Alek and I being related and that was one of the reasons he wanted me to avoid him and he wasn't the happiest about my was upset that I had been so 'foolish' we got into a large argument and he couldn't deny the fact that if he hadn't insisted on training me then none of this would have happened, the argument soon got physical and ended with me curled in a ball on our living room floor Rosanya and Darrex came in at that moment, during the fight the fading scar on my face, the one I received from Peeta was reopened and became a part of my face that will never leave.I stand right before the door of the train and wave to the crowd and the last thing I see before I get onboard is Relex's face turning to see a man walking towards him.

District 2.I know this is where we're headed and am sincerly dreading it.I am debating faking sickness to get out of it, it didn't work in 12, but it might here. The tour has been going fairly well the crowds seem genuinly thrilled to see us even though the death of 2 of their citizens were due to refused to tell me which tributes died from his hand although I could usually tell by his mood in each district, from what I can tell he killed at least 4 tributes."Hello?Are you awake Krypto?"  
I hear Otan whispering outside my door.I look up and in the dim light see my styling team standing in the doorway."Yea come on in"  
I rub the sleep out of my eyes and let out a big yawn before sitting in the salon chair that they unfold for me, I ignore thier chatter about the Capital because to be completly honest, I don't care, before I was in the games I was taught that the Capital was this big amazing place where your dreams can come true, but now I know the truth and these twisted lies mean nothing to me now, I don't care if green hair is in season or if the mockingjay is becoming a fashion statement the Capital took away my soul, my life now all I am is what I didn't want to be, thier little pawn doing exactly what they want me to."Well?"  
Otan asks me "What?"  
I respond realizing that he asked me something "What do you think?"  
he helps me up and over to the full length mirror, they put me in a knee length dress, tight on top, but fluffs out towards my mid section it is a bright yellow color and it has a large purple flower winding up the side, and I am wearing flat yellow shoes, my make-up is very simple a clear lipgloss and light,almost invisible yellow and purple eye shadow my hair is pulled back with a violet hairband, and it is lightly curled they did a great job concealing my stomach, but it is obvious that I am not well they could not fully conceal the dark black circles under my eyes from the many sleepless nights, I have lost a lot of weight in my arms,face and legs so much that you can almost see the bones, and the scar on my face although is no longer bright and red is still very noticable."Thank you"  
I say tears coming to my eyes, I pull Otan into a hug which shocks him, "Are you all right Krypto?"  
he asks concerned "I'm fine I guess"  
I look away, but he pulls me back "you seem very distant as of latley, are you sure you don't want to talk?"  
he asks I push him away and walk into the dining cart sitting down at the table waiting for Alek. Do I want to talk about it?Like he would have a clue what it feels like to be me right now.I'm fifteen, pregnant and alone it's not like he could even guess what that feels like, not to mention Cato always being on my mind."Hi"  
Darrex says sitting down with me at the table "Alek will be out in a minute, but I wanted to talk to you"  
he reaches for my hand, but I put it on my lap avoiding the contact, he acknowledges it and puts his arms up in surrender "I know that today is going to be hard on you, there's nothing that we can do about that, but remember that this is what Cato died for, so that you can be here doing this, living life, when he died there was no guarentee that life was going to be smooth sailing from then on and he knew that you were going to have to endure unimaginable pain, but he also knew that you were strong enough to get through it and when it gets to the point where you feel that everything is hopeless look here,"  
he reaches over and opens Cato's necklace, I look down at the inscription, but next to it I see that Darrex has placed something else, it is a picture of Cato and I, under the waterfall I am in his arms asleep and he is kissing the top of my head."Where did you get this?"  
I ask "The Capital is flooded with them, everyone loved you two, they still do"  
I shut the locket and he smiles "Good luck today"  
"Thank you"  
I respond fiddiling with the locket as I often do, a moment later Alek steps out of his room, his design team placed him in a plain black suit, I smile at him and he looks surprised not an unlikely reaction since I haven't in quite some time now. "Ready?"  
He asks offering me his arm I take a deep breath and take it "Ready."  
I say as strong as I can and we take our first step out of the train.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen of District 2!"  
Nateth announces as she does at our reapings "We have a momentous occasion today, Your victors for the 74th annual Hunger Games are here on thier Victory Tour, please give a warm welcome to Krypto and Alek!"  
Like in the other Districts we recieve a loud round of applause, as if they had a choice to do something different, what with all the peacekeepers around."Good Morning District 2 it trully is a pleasure bieng here"  
I sqeak out then let Alek take the microphone, I gaze around the crowd and easily identify the families of the two fallen 's family is in the front row staring hatefully at me, as they should be I now realize that I did not just kill a tribute, but a daughter, a sister, a niece, and who knows what else, one the other side of the stage again directly in front I see a family full of sorrow, and I can tell from the mothers deep ocean blue eyes, to the fathers bright blond hair, that it is Cato's family, they are all looking up at the stage smiling through the pain, sort of as my family did when Ciceos came to our district for his victory tour, Ciceos he is the only one in his family who is smiling fully, or rather smirking I fill with hate, but hold my emotions realizing that as I had he lost a sibling and no matter how much he wants to deny it, he's hurting.I look up and see Alek holding the microphone towards me eyebrows raised, I didn't realize that I had zoned out for so long.I grab hold of it and take a breath, getting ready to talk about how noble and brave their tributes were, but that I was stronger, I was better in every way to talk about how I personally knew each tribute and that it was sad that they had to die, but that they should see it as a reminder of the rebellion a reminder of the Capitol's forgiveness, a reminder that if it happens again that things will be much, much worse."The Hunger Games are very different for everyone who participates in some it is about self-respect, for others it is for district I volunteered for the Hunger Games I did it for both of these reasons"  
I start with a lie which is what I was told to do, I was told to never let another district know why I truly did volunteer, to save my family from starvation, and homelessness. "I never expected how the Capitol truly was, as a young girl I was told all about the extravagant city, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw on the train, it was amazing, nothing I could have ever dreamed of.I started training almost immediately my mentors taught me everything they knew in order to prepare me for the opening ceremonies, which is where I met Clove and, and"  
I begin to stutter "and Cato, although Clove and I did not get along per say I could tell that she was very strong in more than one way and I knew that she would be a very worthy competitor and did teach me a lot about a will to survive, when it came to District 2's male tribute despite popular belief we did not hit it off immediately in fact I hated him with a burning passion, but I think everyone can tell that the feeling changed pretty next day we started official training and it was an amazing experience, and then before I knew it, it was time for my interview and then the actual Games."  
I take a break and smile at the crowd then start again "as it is expected the Hunger Games are not something to be taken lightly, especially when you become allies with someone you would gladly give your life for and it was very difficult to survive, but I persevered and somehow made it through, that is not without sacrifice, but what we must remember is that the memories of the fallen should prove as a reminder of the rebellion a reminder that with these Games and these sacrifices comes hope and new beginning's and as your co-victor may I say Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!"  
The crowd cheers and Rosanya and Darrex rush forward along with a group of peacekeepers ushering us towards the Justice Building but to my surprise instead of being steered towards the train as Alek and Darrex are Rosanya and I are pushed slightly to the side where she begins to talk to me "Okay sweetie here's the deal while you were talking we got a message from President Snow and he has granted you permission to spend as much time as you would like with the Hadley family,"  
"Wh- What?"  
I ask shocked "he feels it would be of yours and the nations best interest if you were to speak with them, are you okay with it because he did say that it was optional"  
"I'll talk to them"  
I say quickly, surprised at President Snow's decision "Okay well the peacekeepers will take you back to the train whenever your ready, we'll be waiting"  
she smiles then heads off in her own direction leaving me alone to face my fate.


	18. The Meeting

**Okay first I just want to say thank you again for all the support and reviews, I appreciate it a I want to say that I have finished Unexpected completely!The reason I didn't update for that long period of time was because I wanted to be finished so I could update often, so I hope to at the very LEAST be updating every couple of that I'm saying I hope though, so if I don't update for a while.I'm sorry, but it just means that I'm working on another story :)As I said before I'm hoping to do Cato's P.O.V for Unexpected, and I'm going to start writing that very soon, I'd love to hear your thoughts about that, and once I do post it some feedback as in the next little while your going to see a lot of changes going on with Krypto's character.I hope you guys like remember to Review!**

**-Catosoneandonlygirl **

* * *

I sit in the brightly decorated room with an arm wrapped tightly around my stomach waiting for Cato's family, doing my best to slow down my racing heart beat, the door opens then and a man a woman and a young boy enter I stand tears filling my eyes waiting for them to start yelling, anger coming to the surface after all I did kill their son and as the woman steps toward me I close my eyes waiting, but as she grabs hold of me, instead of hitting me or yelling at me she wraps her arms around me and hugs me loudly sobbing, I accept her arms and put my arms around her back, then after a few moments the man and boy come forward and do the same and as they pull away I am bewildered. "I am Demetria"  
Cato's mother says shaking my hand then hugging me again "A pleasure to meet you"  
I say quietly, then Cato's father steps forward and introduces himself and the little boy "I am Leon and this is Erasmos"  
"It's nice to meet you"  
I shake his hand as well and then we all sit down "he really loved you"  
Demetria says and I can't think of a proper response "there are many girls here in District 2 who have tried to catch his eye so many times, making so many attempts he of course noticed, he even dated a few, but I never saw him look at any one of them how he looked at you, it's like you brought joy back to him, joy that he lost after, after Ciceos won."  
she wipes tears out of her eyes and smiles "I'm glad that we got to see him like that again, it brought back good memories"  
"I'm so sorry,"  
I croak out "It's all my fault,I did this to all of you,"  
"Stop that"  
Leon says firmly "It is not your fault, you didn't ask for him to die,"  
"Do you know what the name Cato means?"  
Demetria asks "No"  
I shake my head "it means all knowing, when Cato went into this he knew that he may not come out alive, and from the moment he met you he indeed knew that the Odds were never truly in his Favor because he knew that only one of you could live, please don't blame yourself for this"  
she puts her hand over mine and to my shock the contact does not repulse looks down at his watch then begins to speak "We have to go, my shift starts soon, Erasmos would you like to say something to Krypto?"  
Before a moment passes by he runs forward and hugs me "Cato loved you, so I love you please don't leave"  
he says staring up at me "I'm really sorry"  
I say not answering his plea for me to stay "Come on buddy we have to go"  
Leon says coming to pull him off me "No!"  
he screams hanging on tighter, I bend down and look him in his baby blue eyes, realizing that he can't be more than 4 or 5 "I promise, one day soon I'll be back, I'll come visit"  
"Promise?"  
he asks "Promise"  
I smile and link pinkies with him I stand and Leon talks again "If you need anything and you can find a way to us, please do don't hesitate, in our minds your family and you always will be, that's what Cato would have wanted"  
we all embrace and they each put a hand on my stomach and just like that a force comes from beneath it, and I know that the baby has kicked for the first time and it is in each of their faces that makes my smile larger, like I did before the games, in the Capitol, at the reaping, before I had gotten myself into this great big mess."Good bye Krypto"  
Demetria kisses each of my cheeks then begins to depart with her family, I watch as they leave then sit down on the couch for a moment preparing to go back to the train, then I hear the voices and press my ear to the door "Please, don't"  
I recognize Demetria's voice and there is clear distress in it "Please"  
I take a step back then go to open the door, but it swings open "Well,Well,Well"  
I see the face and immediately back up full of fear "if it isn't my sister"  
Ciceos puts the word in air quotations and my breaths become quick and shallow "no,no don't be scared dear Krypto I won't hurt you"  
I swallow trying to calm myself down "What do you want?"  
I say angrily "A little edgy for someone who got my brother killed don't you think?"  
he smirks "I mean I guess we're even now though"  
he laughs to himself "but maybe not because even as Cato was dying you wouldn't admit to him that you used him, at least I had the decency to tell your sister the truth."  
"The decency?" I snap, "what the hell do you know about decency?"  
I question enraged, shaking off the feelings of fear "obviously a lot more than you, you don't think in his final moments he deserved to know how you really felt?How you never really cared about him?"  
he laughs and I feel myself tense up at the sickening sound "I really did care about him, and I don't know who told you otherwise, he was and always will be my one love, no matter what you think not that I care about the opinion of someone like you, and if you have anything else to say, say it right now"  
I step closer looking up at him "your good, you even had me going for a while, but I can see through the facade I know who you really are, your just like me"  
he pushes a piece of stray hair behind my ear making me shiver and I turn my head, then when I look back he takes full control of my face and kisses me, hard pushing me onto the wall behind me, I try to push him off, but to no avail he would be a lot bigger and stronger than me in my normally and in my weakened and pregnant state, there is no hope then he is quickly pulled off, I sink down to the floor and cradle my stomach, I see Alek and Darrex pulling Ciceos out of the room, he is smirking as he turns the corner, Rosanya crouches over me protectively and wipes away my tears with her sleeve, "it's okay,it's okay"  
she whispers over and over again until I break out of her grasp and run down the hallway, turning onto the train platform and then running into my temporary home.


	19. sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry

I am so so so very very very sorry guys.I promise to update every few days and then I break my I I have to say now that I will most likely not be able to update for the next week or so :( I'm sorry I'm just super busy.I just wanted to write this little bit to tell you guys that again I am so sorry and if it wasn't for my super clumbsyness that I would have been updating this entire time, and although I'm sure none of you care, in case it sparks your interest I broke my computer by: 1.)tripping and dropping my computer down not one, but two flights of stairs and 2.)by throwing my charger at the wall when it refused to help fix by beyond repairable again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so I finally got around to updating, I'm sorry if the spacing is sort of off, but I'm still becoming accustomed to this new computer so if lines are messed up or words are cut off I'm sorry, I did proof read it, but I may have missed some of as I said before I did finish the story and I have started Cato's point of view =] I know that a lot of you guys said that your favorite thing about my story was that there were a lot of twists and turns, and well I can say that a lot of those are coming as we are getting into the 'catching fire' sort of era some things (and characters) are quite different then the book, but I feel as though they better suit my story.I'm really excited to hear what you guys think so please comtinue to review, and PM me.I really hope to update again tommorow, but I'm not going to make any promises (seeing where that got me last time).Well I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

"Hello Krypto it is a pleasure to see you again"

Ceaser smiles and says happily, "I feel the same way Ceaser"

I plaster on a fake smile as I have for quite some time now "you've changed in many ways, it seems as though you have aged many years within the span of a few months"

he says holding my hand, I frown "are you saying I look old Ceaser?"

I question, getting a good laugh from the audience and a regretfull look from Ceaser "No, I just uh,well folks for once someone's got me stumped"

the crowd laughs and cheers again bringing disgust to my stomach, but I hold my smile "Now Krypto as your victory tour is coming to an end, and a new time in your life is beginning is there anything that you want to say?"

he asks and I think "well Ceaser people have asked me if I regret my time in the arena because of my situation and I quite honestly have to say I'm not, I think that if I were to go back in time and tell myself what I know now, that I would have probably done the exact same thing, because once I was in the arena I realized that it was most likely going to be the last few days that I could spend with the man I loved, and I think that my actions suited that idea greatly, you see Ceaser I was never a stupid kid although I was a bit more vain and concieted then I should have been I believe that I always have had a good head on my shoulders and any desicions that I made were carefully thought through so there is no reason for me to regret them."  
I say,he patts my hand then stands raising my hand with him "here she is ladies and gentlemen Krypto Alichelle!"

* * *

"Miss Alichelle?"

A peacekeeper steps in our way as we are walking towards the elevator that will take us to our victory party "Yes"

I answer confused "come with me"

I look at Rosanya, but she looks as perplexed as I am, I begin to walk with the peacekeeper leaving my team to go up to the party, the peacekeeper walks me into a large room with a deep brown wooden table and 2 large black chairs one in front of me and the other turned facing the far wall "sit down."

a deep voice says firmly, I follow the order and cautiously lower myself into the leather chair, the chair opposite to me begins to turn revealing President Snow "Krypto, I know that you must be confused as to why I called you in here, am I correct?"

he asks and I slowly nod "well, I didn't know if you knew this, but you are by far my favourite victor out of these 74 you like to know why?"

he says and doesn't wait for my response "because you have shown the districts the exact purpose of the Hunger Games."

I sit back knowing that he is going to further explain his reasoning "Sacrifice-you had to sacrifice your one true love in order to - you are scared as to how you and the Capitol is going to deal with this Finally Hope- you hope that somehow your going to make it through this are metaphorically the Hunger Games"

I smile slightly hoping that this is the reaction that he is hoping for "thank you"

I say quietly "I wasn't finished Krypto,"

he stands up and comes to stand next to my chair "If you are the Hunger Games, you must also represent something else,quite possibly the most important element, you must represent happiness because without happiness and thankfullness, otherwise the Games will seem like, just a method of torture, and here in the Capitol, that is not what we want, do you understand what I'm saying Krypto?"

he asks and I nod "I want to hear you say it"

he says menacingly "I need to embrace the feeling of happiness and enthusiasum"

I say softly shaking "or bad things will happen"

he says in my ear then opens the door, leaving me to ponder what just happened


End file.
